Si loin, mais pourtant si près
by Shini-cat
Summary: Cette fic est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An". Heero est sortit du coma et à grandit. Duo est devenu employer dans une animalerie Et si ces deux enfants ce rencontraient à nouveau 15 ans après ? Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? Fic terminée.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteur:** Shini-cat, avec la collaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1xZeck mais ... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie.

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic a chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussit a la commencer, donc, elle m'a aider à l'écrire !

Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC!

Bonne lecture

**Si loin mais pourtant si près**

Chapitre 1

Dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, un bruissement de drap se fit entendre. Seule la lumière du radio réveil qui indiquait 6h32 était visible. Elle disparut l'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes quand une ombre passa devant en sortant du lit. Un grognement à peine audible fit tourner la tête de l'ombre sortie du lit. Un regard indifférent se posa sur le corps qui remuait, cherchant la chaleur disparue quand l'ombre avait levé les draps de la couche pour en sortir. Le silence retombé, l'ombre continua son chemin et prit quelques vêtements dans une armoire en face du lit.

Sans discrétion, il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Encore à moitié endormie, l'ombre entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Quand il alluma la lumière, un corps masculin et athlétique se révéla, taillé tout en finesse, mais où l'on pouvait aisément deviner une musculature robuste. Habillé d'un simple boxer blanc, le corps était parcouru de légers frissons dus au froid.

Le visage, que l'on pourrait qualifier de froid, arborait de magnifiques yeux bleu cobalt, des lèvres rose charnues, mais douces, des sourcils fin, qui se froncèrent quand il remarqua la chemise posée sur le rebord du lavabo, adoucissaient son visage.

Il s'approcha du lavabo et prit la chemise. Il la porta à son visage et huma l'odeur. Il la porta ensuite à bout de bras dans la corbeille à linge avec une grimace parce que le parfum que dégageait la chemise n'était pas celui du corps reposant en ce moment même dans la chambre.

Avec tristesse, il repensa quelques secondes au jour ou il avait vu Zeck pour la première fois.

C'était le jour de l'anniversaire des 20 ans de Réléna Peacecraft, sa meilleure amie. Cette jeune fille était la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il ne savait pas ce jour là, qu'il rencontrerait ce qu'il penserait être l'âme soeur ! Dans la foule, il avait d'abord remarqué la longue chevelure de Zeck, mais croyant que c'était une fille, il avait détourné les yeux et avait continué sa conversation avec Réléna.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée, qu'il avait pris conscience de l'erreur qu'il avait faite quand Réléna lui avait présenté son frère. Il était resté bouche bée devant le jeune homme, de 4 ans son aîné.

Durant le reste de la soirée, il avait pratiquement été incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'homme blond. Les seules fois ou il le perdait de vue, il se déplaçait pour l'avoir une nouvelle fois dans son champs de vision.

A la fin de la soirée, il avait eu la surprise de voir Zeck lui courir après. Il était sortit de chez son amie sans avoir pu dire au revoir à son frère. Ce dernier était monté pour préparer les chambres de certaines personnes qui restaient dormir. Quand il était redescendu et n'avait pas vu le japonais, il avait alors demandé à sa soeur.

- Où est passé ton meilleur ami ?

- Il vient de partir !

Zeck avait alors couru pour le rattraper. Quand il avait crié son nom, Heero avait sursauté. Il était prêt à monter dans sa voiture.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, ce fut avec un sourire que Zeck avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir comme il été venu, sans explication.

Ce fut depuis ce jour qu'ils commencèrent à se voir plus souvent. Au début, Heero n'avait pas compris les intentions du blond, mais quand ce dernier l'avait embrassé dans le parc du centre ville, cela était alors devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Leur relation, au début secrète, éclata au grand jour, lorsque Réléna entra par mégarde chez son frère alors que Heero et ce dernier était en train de s'embrasser.

Passant plus de temps chez le blond que chez lui, ils avaient fini par emménager ensemble.

Si la première année avait été un véritable bonheur, celles qui suivirent se dégradèrent peu à peu. Au bout de la quatrième année, il avait vu le blond rentrer de plus en plus tard et même ne pas rentrer du tout.

La première fois qu'il avait senti un autre parfum sur la veste de Zeck, il avait d'abord cru que ce n'était rien. Mais un autre jour, il avait vu dans son cou un suçon. Plus aucun doute n'était permis quant aux virées nocturnes de son compagnon.

C'est ce jour là qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'il refusait d'admettre: Zeck le trompait !

Cela faisait un an que ça durait et il n'avait toujours pas rompu avec lui. Il ne cherchait même plus à savoir où se rendait son compagnon. Il ne le voyait pratiquement plus, et ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça. Il avait peu à peu perdu la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de Zeck. Elle avait été remplacée par un sentiment d'indifférence, pratiquement de dégoût.

Et maintenant, il revoyait de temps en temps le rêve qu'il faisait juste après être sortit du coma. Dans ce rêve, il voyait une paire d'yeux bleu, mais un bleu étrange, comme tirant sur le violet. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui se passait dans son rêve, mais quand il se réveillait en sursaut dans le lit, il n'avait que cette paire d'yeux en tête.

Quand il était adolescent, il ne pouvait se passer de se rêve, mais quand il avait rencontré Zeck, le rêve avait disparu.

Seulement, il était de retour ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il était réveillé à 6h30 du matin alors qu'il ne commançait son travaille qu'à 8h00 à la Security System. Boîte informatique la plus demandée par les entreprises.

Il prit une longue douche chaude pour se détendre.

Il posa les deux mains sur le carrelage du mur et laissa l'eau couler le long de son dos.

Quand il eut fini, il sortit et se sécha.

En guise petit déjeuner, il se contenta d'un simple café.

Au début, quand Zeck travaillait comme secrétaire, ils se levait à la même heure alors Heero lui préparer aussi un petit café, avec, de temps en temps, un petit mot pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne journée. Mais maintenant, Heero avait plus l'impression d'être célibataire qu'en concubinage avec Zeck !

Sachant parfaitement qu'il arriverait avec presque 1h d'avance, il partit pour son travail. Passant devant une petite boulangerie, il se gara sur le trottoir. L'odeur alléchante des pains au chocolat fut plus forte que sa raison. En descendant de la voiture, il fit face à une petite librairie.

Il regarda sans les voir vraiment les livres qui se trouvaient sur un présentoir. Pourtant l'un d'entre eux attira son regard. Il se baissa et lut le titre "Si loin mais pourtant si près". La couverture était un mélange de bleu et de violet. Seule les initiale de l'écrivain figuraient sur la couverture "D.M". Oubliant la raison première de sa présence ici, il entra dans la boutique et prit un des livres qui se trouvait dans les rayons.

Juste au dessus, une affiche annonçait la venue de l'écrivain qui avait écrit ce livre. Il tourna le livre et lu la quatrième de couverture. Le résumé était court et donnait très envie à Heero de lire la suite. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il décida d'acheter le livre.

Il paya puis repartit. Quand il fut remonté dans sa voiture, les raisons de sa présence ici lui revinrent soudainement. Il poussa un soupir et redescendit de la voiture pour aller chercher son gâteau.

Quand, enfin, il franchit les portes de l'entreprise, il croisa G et J, les directeurs. Avec un sourire, il les salua. Il monta dans son bureau et voyant qu'il avait une bonne demi-heure d'avance, il prit son livre et le commença.

Plongé dedans, il en sortit uniquement quand une de ses collèges entra dans son bureau pour lui donner des papiers.

-Tu n'as pas commencé à travailler ? S'exclama Hilde.

-Non, j'étais plongé dans mon livre et il semblerait que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Hilde éclata de rire et ressortit après avoir déposer les papiers sur son bureau.

Il corna faiblement la page où il s'était arrêté et rangea son livre dans sa mallette.

Durant le reste de la journée, il ne repensa plus au livre. Mais le soir venu, quand il recommença sa lecture, quelque chose le frappa. Il se rappelait que l'écrivain devait venir faire une dédicace dans la petite librairie.

Et si j'y allais ? Se demanda Heero.

N'arrivant pas à se décider, il se promit d'y repenser à la fin de sa lecture, puisqu'il ne venait que dans deux jours, c'est-à-dire samedi.

L'histoire ? C'est simple ! Un petit garçon de 8 ans qui été parti à la chasse aux bonbons le jour d'Halloween rencontre un autre garçon de 3 ans son aîné. Seul et un peu effrayé par la nuit, le jeune garçon avait accepté l'offre de l'autre, c'est à dire le ramener chez lui. Le petit garçon, Duane, avait suivit Iro, l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé chez lui. Mais quand il avait voulu le remercier, il avait disparu.

A la moitié du livre, les deux personnages principaux, Iro et Duane se revoient le soir de Noël, alors que Duane était sorti pour voire le sapin. Iro lui avait fait la morale. C'était tout penaud que Duane était retourné se coucher.

Leur troisième rencontre se passa le soir du nouvel an. Mais cette fois, pour des raisons beaucoup plus compliquées ! Il semblerait effectivement que les parents de Iro et de Duane se connaissaient. Durant la conversation, la mère de Duane avait demandé à son ancienne amie si elle avait un fils. Cette dernière lui avait répondu que oui, mais qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'ils avaient pris un peu de repos bien mérité pour les fêtes. Dans cette partie là, on apprenait que Iro était dans le coma depuis déjà deux mois à cause d'un accident de voiture : un chauffeur l'avait renversé !

Au final, Duane sort une nouvelle fois en pleine nuit et attend que Iro vienne le voir, mais plus le temps passe et plus il désespère. Au moment où il retourne chez lui, il aperçoit quelqu'un qui s'approche.

Il raconte tout ça à Iro. Ce dernier est bouleversé et refuse de le croire. Il finit par disparaître.

Dans l'épilogue, l'auteur raconte la vie du jeune garçon qui est devenu grand. Il repense sans cesse au petit garçon. Même si il sait qu'il ne le reverra sans doute jamais, il espère.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que Heero referme le livre. En une soirée, il a réussi à lire en entier l'ouvrage. L'auteur avait un talent fabuleux. Il avait décrit chaque sentiment, pensées et quand on était plongé dans le livre, du moins pour lui, il était impossible de s'en sortir. Le jeune homme qu'était devenu Duane était toujours amoureux du fantôme, mais même si il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, son amour pour lui ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour.

Sortant de ses pensées, il avisa l'heure: 19h03. Il bondit du fauteuil où il était installé et partit dans la cuisine se préparer un petit truc à manger.

Il repensa à la journée dédicace. Finalement, sa décision fut prise ! Il allait y aller ! !

&

Cela faisait deux jours que Heero attendait le samedi avec impatience. Il était 18h25 et plus personne n'était dans la librairie, cependant, l'écrivain, lui, était toujours là. Il entra et salua les quelques personnes présentes. Le libraire, l'écrivain et l'éditeur, se tournèrent vers lui. Son livre à la main, il se posta devant l'écrivain.

Ce dernier avait les yeux bleu, tirant sur le violet et des cheveux long tressés, tellement bien qu'il avait cru au début s'être trompé et l'avoir pris pour un homme alors que c'était une femme, mais non.

Mais ce qui l'avait surpris le plus avait été la couleur de ses yeux. Bleu, tirant sur le violet.

Son interlocuteur semblait aussi surpris que lui car les yeux posés sur lui étaient écarquillés. Les yeux dans les yeux, Heero avait pratiquement arrêté de respirer.

Heero ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il était en admiration devant le jeune écrivain. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'homme assis en face de lui. La couleur de ses yeux était magnifique et, sur le moment, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait bien pu la voir.

L'écrivain fut le premier à détourner les yeux, secoué par son éditeur. Heero secoua la tête et sourit, d'un sourire un peu crispé. Il tendit son livre à l'homme. Ce dernier le prit et l'ouvrit sur une page blanche du début. Il releva la tête et demanda:

-A quel nom dois-je le dédicacer ?

-Heero Yuy !

L'écrivain se figea. Heero haussa un sourcil. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son éditeur, une fois de plus, lui secoua l'épaule pour le faire réagir. Il finit par poser la mine de son crayon et la fit glisser sur le papier. Le message écrit juste en dessous de la dédicace l'intrigua, mais il ne le montra pas, peut-être qu'il le remerciait d'avoir lu son livre.

Mais quand il écrivit des chiffres et qu'il vit l'éditeur, un jeune homme d'origine Asiatique, les cheveux noir coiffé en une couette avec quelques mèches devant des yeux, eux aussi noirs, froncer les sourcils, il douta. De quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais il trouvait cela bizarre !

-Tenez.

-Merci.

Quand l'écrivain lui rendit son livre, en un geste discret, il frôla du bout de ses doigts le dos de la main du natté. Il sentit un frisson parcourir la main du jeune homme. Il le vit rougir puis détourner la tête avec un sourire. Beaucoup trop de choses, en somme, pour que cela ne lui paraisse pas _bizarre _!

Avec un signe de tête, il salua l'éditeur et le libraire. Il réserva son plus beau sourire pour l'écrivain, qui rougit de plus belle. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi un simple sourire mettait le feu aux joues de cet homme ?

Il quitta la librairie le sourire aux lèvres. Mais une chose lui revint à l'esprit: la couleur de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? ? ? ?

Soudain, son rêve le surprit en revenant au triple galop. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que les yeux étaient identiques et qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur chez quelqu'un d'autre ...

Heero chercha quelque chose qui pouvait démentir ce détail, mais rien.

Cet écrivain et la personne de son rêve ne pouvaient pas être la même personne. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le dénommé "D.M" !

Il déglutit, de moins en moins sûr ! Et si ... si ... NON ! Cela ne se pouvait pas ! !

Mais quand il voulut continuer son chemin pour retourner à sa voiture, ses jambes ne lui obéirent pas.

Cet affreux doute l'empêchait de bouger. Et pourquoi une telle réaction de la part de l'écrivain à son toucher ? Les yeux violets, qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une fois, ne l'avaient pas aidé.

Quand enfin, il tourna les talons pour re-rentrer dans la librairie, il fut stoppé par la grille qui était baissée. Elle était fermée et il ne reverrait certainement jamais le jeune homme.

Déçu, il se retourna, monta dans sa voiture et resta là, à regarder la couverture du livre avec mélancolie.

Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas plus sa réaction. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses en croisant le regard d'une personne. Ca avait était comme s'il il avait été happé par son regard, incapable d'en sortir, de s'échapper. Il avait rarement vu un regard aussi hypnotisant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir réagi aussi violement en croisant le regard de Zeck ! ?

En pensant à lui, il chercha à trouver ce que représentait le jeune homme pour lui. Mais plus il creusait dans ses sentiments et plus il s'apercevait qu'ils n'avaient, au final, plus rien à faire ensemble, et cela depuis longtemps.

Avec détermination, il mit le contact de la voiture et partit à l'appartement, mettant momentanément de côté la rencontre avec l'écrivain.

**A Suivre**

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé.

Nous espérons que cela vous a plus. La suite arrivera dans 2 semaines.

Cette histoire comporte près de 15 chapitres, donc, il va vous falloir de la patience avant d'avoire le fin mot de l'histoire. Bon courage, nous on la connait la fin lol !

Kiss

Nyanko

Et

Shin'


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteur:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1xZeck mais ..... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic a chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussit a la commencer, donc, elle m'a aider à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 2

Dans une petite cuisine américaine, une légère fumée noire s'échappait d'un four. A l'étage, un bruit d'eau se faisait entendre. A travers la fenêtre du four, on pouvait voir un plat. Le dessus était noir.

A l'étage, l'eau s'arrêta et on put entendre quelqu'un sortir de ce qui devait être la salle d'eau. Un cri retentit dans la petite maison quand le propriétaire sentit l'odeur de brûlée. Une serviette autour de la taille, il descendit en quatrième vitesse.

En déboulant dans la cuisine, il se retint de justesse au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Encore trempé de sa précédente douche, il avait glissé sur le carrelage. En tentant de ne pas retomber, il se dirigea vers le four et prit un gant sur le plan de travail. Il ouvrit le four et toussa quand il respira la fumée qui s'échappait du four. Avec ses mains, il dispersa la fumée avec de grands gestes pour pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre.

Le vent frais du soir lui chatouilla les bras. Avec un frisson, il reprit le gant qu'il avait posé et sortit le plat du four. Il le posa sur la table et le regarda avec une moue dépitée. Etait-il donc si nul en cuisine ? !

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il tentait de faire à manger, mais jamais il n'y arrivait. Il en avait plus qu'assez ! Il serait une fois de plus obligé de commander quelque chose chez le traiteur. Il voyait déjà Wufei le charrier parce qu'il était incapable de faire à manger et qu'il serait temps pour lui de chercher un homme doué en cuisine pour qu'il ne se ruine pas à acheter tous les soirs son repas chez le traiteur.

Mais ce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir compris, c'est qu'il était déjà amoureux. Mais cela, seul Trowa était au courant. Seul Trowa avait découvert son secret à cause des dessins qu'il avait fait.

Il était amoureux depuis longtemps d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Il avait bien tenté de le retrouver avec son patronyme, mais rien à faire, il restait introuvable.

Dans un jour de grande tristesse, il avait pris un cahier et avait commencé à écrire. Il avait commencé à écrire ce qui c'était passé le soir ou il avait rencontré pour la première fois Heero au travers d'un personnage qui n'était pas lui.

Chaque jour il remplissait un peu plus les pages de son cahier qui était devenu comme un journal intime. Sur certaine page, des illustrations représentaient certaines scènes. Son cahier était devenu son refuge, un endroit ou il pouvait se libérer de la peine qu'il ressentait à la pensée qu'il ne reverrait jamais le jeune homme.

Il ne prenait pas spécialement garde de cacher ce cahier. C'est pour ça, qu'un jour, Trowa le découvrit alors qu'il était absent. Etant son cousin, Duo lui avait confié sans problème sa maison. Et Trowa, en cherchant de la colle avait découvert le cahier qui était sur le bureau. Curieux, il avait ouvert et avait commencé à lire.

Trowa avait tout de suite compris que c'était la vie de Duo et celle de l'_autre_ dont le natté lui avait parlé. Il avait lu, mais n'avait pas pu finir, puisque le maître des lieux était rentré. Il avait alors reposé le cahier est était descendu.

Trowa lui avait tout raconté le soir même et Duo lui avait accordé sa permission de lire la suite.

Quelques jours plus tard, Trowa lui proposait de l'envoyer à un éditeur. Mais Duo avait catégoriquement refusé. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache qu'il était amoureux d'une hallucination ! Trowa s'était alors mis en colère quand il avait dit ça.

-Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? ! S'était-il exclamé.

Duo avait alors rentré la tête dans les épaules, mais n'avait pas accepté docilement pour autant. Ce que cette histoire racontait, c'était sa vie, pas une simple petite fiction de rien du tout. Mais finalement, Trowa avait réussi à le convaincre en lui disant que personne ne saurait que c'était sa vie. Seul Duo et lui seraient au courant.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait publié son premier livre. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre. Mais il avait fini par trouver. Heero avait disparu de sa vie, il était loin de lui, mais il était toujours resté présent dans sa tête et dans son coeur. C'est de là qu'était venu le titre "Si loin, mais pourtant si près".

Pour la couverture, il avait choisi un mélange de leurs deux couleurs d'yeux, le bleu et le violet. Pour le reste, Duo avait donné à l'éditeur la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait, sauf mettre sa photo et son nom ! Les initiales "D.M" suffisaient amplement.

Quand il s'était rendu à la maison d'édition, il avait fait la rencontre de Wufei Chang. Il avait une allure sévère, mais quand on le connaissait on ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Il avait parlé longuement du livre. Quand ils eurent fini, Duo dut attendre quelque temps pour que les livres soient tous imprimés. Le jour de la sortie, Duo stressait à mort. Il avait peur que son livre ne plaise pas, mais au bout de la première semaine, plus de 100 000 ouvrages avaient été vendus. Duo n'en revenait pas !

Il avait remercié Trowa.

Et puis, quelque temps plus tard, Wufei lui avait demandé si il accepterait de faire une séance de dédicace ? Duo n'avait pas refuser, mais avait quand même réfléchi: il voulait au début rester anonyme.

Wu fei lui avait dit que c'était des fans qui l'avait demandé par lettre.

Duo ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avoir des "fans" alors que c'était le premier livre qu'il publiait. Mais la proposition n'avait pas été refusée.

Et maintenant, cette fameuse séance de dédicace se tenait dans une des librairies les plus connues de la ville et dans deux jours.

C'est pour fêter ça qu'il avait voulu faire un repas. Mais qui malheureusement avait fini en cendres pour cause de cuisson trop longue. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à appeler un traiteur, encore !

Abattu, il prit son téléphone et appela le traiteur. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour passer commande. Voilà, ce que l'on appelle, un repas fait en deux minutes !

Il monta à l'étage pour se sécher les cheveux. De long cheveux, la plupart du temps noués en une tresse qui lui descendait au creux des reins. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Certains lui disaient que ça le rendait "sexy" ! Mais lui n'en avait rien à faire d'être "sexy", il était lui et ne voulait pas qu'on l'apprécie pour son physique, mais pour ce qu'il avait dans le coeur.

Il avait souvent remarqué qu'on se retournait sur son passage, mais jamais il n'avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait lui plaire ! Pas qu'il soit difficile, du tout, mais il se souvenait que la première fois qu'il avait embrassé son premier petit ami, il avait prononcé le nom de Heero et non de Aurélien. Il avait eu peur qu'il lui en veuille, mais il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

Qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu, ne changea pas le fait que même pas trois mois plus tard, Duo rompait avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher des yeux de Heero. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du visage et puis avec l'âge, il avait dû changer, mais se souvenait de la surprenante couleur de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre un nom sur cette couleur, bien que cobalt soit celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Ensuite, il enfila une tenue décontractée: un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et une paire de chaussette bleu ( la classe ! ). Il poussa un soupir en repensant au plat carbonisé. Il allait vraiment finir par embaucher une cuisinière ! Ca lui coûterait moins cher et cela lui prendrait moins de temps.

Il redescendit. Il devait mettre la table. Il essayerait de ne pas casser le service que sa mère lui avait offert, si possible.

A peine eut-il fini de disposer les assiettes, que la sonnette retentit. Avec un sourire, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Wu fei, son éditeur.

-Salut Wu fei ! Entre !

Wu fei le suivit au salon. Le reste des invités, Trowa, Quatre, Lucrézia et ses parents arrivèrent quelques temps après.

Duo avait invité tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Quand il faisait quelque chose, il aimait le faire en grand !

&&&&&&

Avec un noeud à l'estomac, Duo entra dans la librairie. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne. Mais devant la librairie, une trentaine de personnes se tenaient déjà sur le pied de guerre.

Au fond de la librairie, une table et une chaise reposait tranquillement.

Il fut content de voir que Wu fei était arrivé avant lui. Il serra la main au libraire et à Wu fei.

Il prit place à la table, entouré du libraire et de son éditeur.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait faire une séance de dédicace alors que ce n'était que son premier livre. Il ne pensait pas que sa vie pourrait émouvoir autant de personnes, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé.

Quand son livre était sorti, il avait eu le droit à un exemplaire gratuit (heureusement). Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le relire de temps en temps, pour retrouver un peu de Heero. Mais jamais un simple livre ne pourrait le remplacer. Il se souvenait du premier jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés comme si c'était hier. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Il savait qu'aimer ce garçon, c'était souffrir, car jamais il ne le reverrait, mais il faisait avec.

Il ne savait pas si un jour, il pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas si un jour il était avec quelqu'un, si il pourrait se détacher de Heero.

Pour se débarrasser d'une obsession, il faut la remplacer par une autre. Mais lui ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Et il commençait à désespérer.

Il avait bien eu quelques aventures avec d'autres personnes, mais jamais ça n'avait été.

Il était 13h00.

Il sourit à la première personne qui se présenta devant lui. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle lui tendit son livre et Duo lui demanda comment elle s'appelait:

-Anne-Sophie !

Il le dédicaça en ajoutant un petit mot en dessous. Il lui rendit son livre et après un dernier sourire, elle repartit.

Toute l'après-midi fut comme ça. Il demandait le nom de la personne et il ajoutait un petit mot.

Il était incapable de dire combien de personnes étaient passées ne serait-ce qu'en une heure de temps ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait une crampe aux doigts, et que vu la file qui attendait devant la porte de la librairie, il ne prendrait certainement pas une pause avant la fermeture du magasin.

Prenant son mal en patience, il sourit au jeune homme qui était en face de lui.

Quand enfin les visiteurs se firent plus rares, il se permit de boire un petit café.

-Fiouuuuuuu ! Je suis épuisé ! S'exclama Duo en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Dit Wu fei.

-Ma boutique est très fréquentée, vous savez !

-C'est justement pour ça que nous avons choisi votre boutique pour la séance de dédicace ! Répliqua Wu fei.

Duo se tourna vers eux au moment ou la sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte pour y découvrir un jeune homme de 20 ans passé.

Duo plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Il se figea, surpris. La couleur des yeux de l'homme était identique à la couleur de ceux du petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré 15 ans plus tôt.

Duo se gifla mentalement. Ca ne pouvait absolument pas être lui ! Il avait changé de pays quelques jours après les fêtes du nouvel an. Il était tout à fait impensable qu'il soit de retour ici. Et puis, même si c'était arrivé, c'était tous à fait absurde qu'il soit revenu _ici, _et qu'il soit entré par _hasard _dans cette librairie.

Les miracles n'existaient pas et de toute façon, il n'y croyait pas !

C'est vrai que des fois, le soir, il rêvait que, par il ne savait quel moyen, il retrouvait le petit garçon devenu homme maintenant.

La vie réserve quand même parfois des surprises. Il avait plusieurs fois croisé des enfants qui lui ressemblaient.

Par exemple, pendant un stage en primaire alors qu'il était en seconde, il avait croisé un petit garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Heero. Seulement, le petit garçon n'avait absolument pas son caractère. Heero était quelqu'un de plutôt réservé alors que le petit garçon, lui, était quelqu'un de jovial et extraverti. Tous les matins, quand il arrivait, il lui sautait au cou. Et, retrouvant Heero à travers l'enfant, il avait fini par faire du favoritisme. Il n'avait pas fini son stage. Il avait était exclu parce qu'il s'occupait plus de Matthy que des autres.

On lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas faire de favoritisme, que les enfants se sentaient exclus et qu'ils en souffraient. Mais Duo n'en avait rien a faire, car, même si le caractère n'était pas le même, pendant quelques jours, il avait retrouvé Heero !

Mais maintenant, il avait en face de lui, une paire d'yeux qui le fixait avec surprise et hésitation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, après tout, avec ce qu'il avait dans la main, il ne devait pas être très surpris de le voir ici.

Il fut brusquement secoué par l'épaule. En sursautant, il se retourna vers son éditeur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lui désigna l'homme d'un hochement de tête.

C'est avec un sourire crispé que Duo se retourna vers lui. Il vit l'homme lui tendre son livre. Il le prit et l'ouvrit à une page blanche.

-A quel nom dois-je le dédicacer ?

-Heero Yuy !

Duo se figea définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir en face de lui son amour d'enfance ? C'était totalement impossible !

Il fut une nouvelle fois sorti de ses pensées par Wu fei qui lui secoua l'épaule. Que pouvait-il faire. Si il faisait comme à tous les autres fans, il allait dédicacer son livre et il repartirait, et il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais ! Ne pouvant supporter l'idée qu'il avait peut-être retrouvé Heero et qu'il ne le reverrait plus, il posa son stylo et commença à écrire.

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout ! Si ce n'était pas lui, il le saurait !

Il sentit le regard de Wu fei. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas comprendre ce que Duo faisait, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

Heero Yuy ! Heero Yuy ! Pas beaucoup de personne s'appelait ainsi ! Et puis, les japonais avec les yeux bleus, cela ne courait pas les rues !

Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à cette personne si elle était bien la personne qu'il aimait. Et puis, de toute façon, il était fort probable que Heero ne se souvienne plus qui il était. Après tout, ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant son coma et il l'avait peut-être oublié.

"_D.M pour Heero Yuy_

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais j'aimerais te parler ! _

_0652159859_"

Il leva le stylo et referma le livre. Il vit le métis froncer les sourcils en récupérant le livre.

-Tenez.

-Merci.

Il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le dos de la main. Il ne réussit malheureusement pas à dissimuler la rougeur qui prit possession de ses joues et le sourire qui éclaira son visage.

L'homme le regarda quelques secondes avant de sortir de la librairie avec un sourire.

Quand il entendit la petite clochette, Duo put enfin respirer normalement.

Il ne savait pas d'_où_ sortait cet homme, mais il avait fait ressortir beaucoup de souvenirs. Pas spécialement de mauvais souvenirs, mais pas des bons non plus. Il avait tout fait pour oublier Heero, mais le Bon Dieu le lui refusait !

Il resta silencieux. Au loin, hors de la librairie, on entendit une église sonner 18h30, heure où la librairie fermait. Il regarda sans vraiment le voir, le libraire abaisser la grille derrière l'homme qui venait juste de sortir et qui se tenait toujours devant la porte.

Il sortit de sa transe et suivit Wu fei dans l'arrière boutique.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que la journée lui avait réservée plus de surprises qu'il ne l'avait pensé .....

**A Suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteur:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1xZeck mais ..... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic a chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussit a la commencer, donc, elle m'a aider à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 3

_____________________________________________________________________

En silence, Heero entra dans la demeure. Il savait que c'était inutile d'être si discret, mais la paix qui régnait dans la maison lui faisait du bien. Tous les soirs c'était comme ça. Toute la journée, il la passait dans un bureau avec le bruit infernal de la circulation, et le soir quand il rentrait, il aimait bien le silence et le calme que dégageait la maison.

Il enleva ses chaussures. Il posa le livre qu'il avait à la main sur la table du salon et partit se préparer un thé. Quand il revint, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, épuisé. Il but à petites gorgées son breuvage.

Il posa les yeux sur le livre. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que l'auteur avait bien pu y noter et pour le moment, il avait mieu à faire. Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale.

Il avait bien réfléchi et avait décidé de quitter Zeck. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce dernier verrait une quelconque objection, de toute façon, Heero était presque sûr qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas de son absence.

Après tout, quand il rentrait, Zeck était complètement épuisé et quand il se mettait dans le lit, la chambre était plongée dans le noir et quand il se levait, cela faisait longtemps que Heero était au travail, donc, ça pouvait carrément passer inaperçu.

Il poussa un soupir. Il allait encore une fois se retrouver seul. Il se leva péniblement et monta à l'étage.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses valises. Ce n'était pas le plaisir que cela lui faisait.

En rassemblant ses affaires, il repensa à la première année passée auprès de Zeck. Cette année avait été radieuse, mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi celle qui avait suivi avait été aussi vide. Zeck et lui ne s'était jamais disputés réellement. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient parlé.

Il ferma son sac avec détermination. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse marche arrière.

Il mit la lanière sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre. Il fouilla toutes les pièces pour voir si quelque chose lui appartenant traînait encore par-ci par-là. Il retrouva des cadres et autres babioles qu'il mit dans son sac. Il se rendit dans le salon et resta planté là.

Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait du mal à partir. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait quand même vécu quelques moment heureux avec Zeck et que malgré tout, ces derniers resteraient pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

Bien que les moments de solitudes aient été plus nombreux, ceux de bonheur avaient existé.

Au tout début, quand Zeck et lui n'étaient pas encore ensemble, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller au bar qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Il savait que Zeck y allait toujours, mais plus avec lui.

Peut-être Zeck croyait-il que Heero ne s'apercevait de rien? Qu'il croyait qu'il avait gobé son mensonge de videur de boîte ? Heero savait parfaitement qu'il allait passer ses soirées dans cette même boîte, pas en tant que videur mais en tant que dragueur !

Avec le recul, il se demandait ce qui avait bien put l'attirer vers lui ? Zeck était beau, certes, mais en dehors de ça ? Zeck avait tendance à vite se lasser de ce qu'il avait. C'était-il passé la même chose avec Heero ?

Posant une dernière fois les yeux sur le salon, il ramassa son livre, se détourna et claqua la porte sans remords.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner à son ancien appartement.

Arrivé à destination, il sentit une pointe de tristesse lui étreindre le coeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait de nouveau être seul, alors que Zeck avait certainement des tas d'amants.

Même s'il préférait être seul plutôt que de tromper une personne à tout va, il n'empêchait qu'il trouvait la vie injuste avec lui ! D'abord, ses parents qui n'avaient pas voulu de lui, son accident, ses rêves, sa rencontre et sa rupture avec Zeck !

Il se demandait si quelque chose de bien allait lui arriver un jour ?

Ses parents lui avaient un jours dit qu'il n'avait pas été voulu. Heero n'avait jamais était traité avec gentillesse par ses parents. Il s'était douté, au fond, qu'il n'avait pas été désiré, mais il avait refoulé ses doutes. Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu croire ce que lui criait sa conscience. Mais peut-être que si il l'avait écouté, il ne serait pas tombé de si haut quand son père, un soir de grande colère contre lui, lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un accident de parcours.

C'est juste après cette dispute qu'il avait eu son accident. En pleurs, il avait traversé la route sans faire attention, pris dans les phares de la voiture, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

D'après les médecins, il n'aurait pas du en réchapper, mais Heero avait survécu. Personne n'avait su comment, et pour les médecins, c'était un miracle !

Ses rêves avaient été la pire torture. Il n'avait jamais su d'_où _ils venaient, mais il ne pouvait s'en passer. Il était, en quelque sorte, et c'était idiot, tombé amoureux de cette personne ....

Dans son coeur, la relation avec cette personne était claire, mais sa tête refusait. La raison lui disait que c'était impossible de tomber amoureux d'un simple rêve alors que son coeur criait exactement le contraire. Bien que ce fût inconsciemment, il avait toujours su que la personne de son rêve était réelle ! Où pouvait-elle bien être, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle était là, quelque part ! Peut-être l'attendait-elle ?

Il avait pensé que si ces rêves disparaissaient, il se sentirait vide. Mais le jours ou il avait rencontré Zeck, un autre tourment que la vie lui envoyait, il avait vu ses rêves devenir moins fréquents, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti la moindre tristesse.

En revanche, quand ses rêves étaient revenus, il en avait éprouvé une grande joie.

Il savait qu'il pouvait paraître un peu fleur bleue, mais il avait toujours été comme ça ! Il avait toujours cru au grand amour ! Il avait beau être un homme, il était romantique.

Si son couple avec Zeck l'avait enchanté, au final, ça l'avait fait souffrir. Bien que maintenant ce ne soit plus le cas, au début, quand Heero aimait encore Zeck, il avait souffert du fait que son compagnon le trompait.

Il poussa un soupir. Il détestait les remises en question !

Ca n'apportait qu'une grosse migraine !

En portant la main à son front, il posa les yeux sur la petite table du salon où reposait le livre, responsable de tous ces évènements.

C'est vrai, si, il y a quelques jours, il ne l'avait pas vu dans la vitrine, si il n'avait pas rencontré l'écrivain, si il n'avait pas croisé ses yeux, si il ne s'était pas posé toutes ces questions sur sa réaction face à l'écrivain, en serait-il là ? Aurait-il eu le courage de quitter Zeck ? Toutes ces questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais de réponse.

Il tendit le bras et le saisit. Maintenant qu'il était tranquille, il pouvait enfin lire ce qu'_il _avait écrit.

Ouvrant le livre à la première page, il crut faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant les quelques lignes écrites en noir.

&&&&&&&&&

Duo entra à pas de loup chez lui. Il avait une affreuse migraine.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ne bougea plus, repensant à sa rencontre avec cet homme.

Il ne savait pas si c'était lui, mais il lui ressemblait trait pour trait ! Avec quelques années de plus, c'est vrai, mais il avait la même couleur d'yeux, la même couleur de peau .... Et puis, le nom ? Heero Yuy ? Ce n'était pas un nom très courant. Etait-il possible que ce soit une coïncidence ?

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas donné son numéro de portable à un malade et qu'il s'agissait bien de son Heero. Mais, et si c'était vraiment lui ? Comment devait-il se comporter ? Si il l'appelait devait-il tout lui avouer ? Ou devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Laisser son numéro à un inconnu était une folie, mais il avait besoin de savoir !

Péniblement, il se leva et alla se préparer un petit casse-croûte. Il aurait bien voulu manger quelque chose durant l'après-midi, mais les personnes qui affluaient à la librairie ne lui en avaient pas laissé le temps.

Il se souvint surtout d'une petite fille qui lui avait donné son livre. Il avait été attendri par les joues roses de la petite. Il lui avait demandé son nom et tout bas, presque timidement, elle lui avait répondu.

Juste avant de partir, sa mère lui avait expliqué que sa fille avait adoré l'histoire de ce petit garçon. Qu'elle l'avait trouvée touchante et que la petite fille l'avait trouvée si bien décrite, qu'elle avait eu l'impression que l'auteur l'avait vécu.

Duo avait souri à cette remarque. Quelle enfant perspicace, avait pensé Duo.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il doutait. Heero avait changé de pays. Il était donc, impossible que ce soit à lui qu'il ait donné son numéro.

Duo paniqua.

Sur le moment, cela lui avait paru une bonne idée, mais maintenant, il se demandait qui pouvait être l'inconnu qui avait son numéro ? !

Pour se détendre, Duo monta à l'étage et alla prendre une douche.

Il avait été naïf de pouvoir croire qu'il avait retrouvé Heero. Heero était un simple fantôme. Une hallucination. Il n'était pas réel !

Duo n'arrivait pas à comprendre ça. Être amoureux d'un fantôme revenait à être amoureux d'un courant d'air !

Il leva la tête vers la pomme de douche, laissant couler l'eau sur son visage, laissant les gouttes pleurer pour lui.

A part Trowa, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il était encore seul alors que les trois quarts des personnes qu'il rencontrait voudraient l'avoir dans leur lit. Quand ils allaient en boîte de nuit, Duo refusait toujours de danser avec des étrangers. Il restait toujours dans son coin ou dansait avec Trowa, mais jamais on ne le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Duo avait souri en remarquant que si avant, c'était lui qui devait traîner son cousin pour qu'ils aillent quelque part, maintenant, c'était Trowa qui devait faire des pieds et des mains pour que son cousin sorte de son trou.

Il s'était forgé une coquille, pour s'empêcher de s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un.

Sa vie était peut-être une routine, mais il l'aimait comme ça. Il aimait avoir une vie stable, sans imprévu. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui vivait au jour le jour.

Sur cette pensée, Duo sortit de la douche.

Il s'essuya et se sécha les cheveux. Avec douceur, il les brossa.

-AÏE ! ! S'exclama-t-il quand il rencontra un noeud dans sa chevelure.

Avec soin, il se refit une tresse.

Une serviette autour des hanches, il retourna dans sa chambre où il n'enfila qu'un simple boxer noir. Il était seul chez lui, sa maison était entourée de haies, il pouvait donc se promener nu s'il en avait envie, mais la décence voulait qu'il enfile au moins quelque chose.

Il descendit et alluma la télé avant de s'affaler une nouvelle fois sur le pauvre canapé.

Il poussa un long soupir ..... Coupé court par la sonnerie de son portable.

Il tendit le bras et s'en saisit. Il regarda le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Avec appréhension, il remarqua que ce n'était pas un des numéros qu'il y avait dans son répertoire.

Et si c'était _Lui _? Se demanda Duo. Les probabilités pour que ce soit un faux numéro sont très infimes. Et, il avait le numéro de tous ceux qui avait le sien.

Avec appréhension, il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille:

-Âllo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Heero Yuy !

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1xZeck mais ..... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic a chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussit a la commencer, donc, elle m'a aider à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 4

_____________________________________________________________________

_Avec appréhension, il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille:_

_-Âllo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?_

_-Heero Yuy !_

Duo ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire. La respiration en suspens, il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Lui qui avait toujours eu une facilité déconcertante à parler quand il était plus jeune, voilà qu'il était devenu muet.

Ce fut un petit rire qui le ramena à la réalité et qui lui fit fermer la bouche. Il fronça les sourcils. Se moquerait-il de lui ? Cette simple hypothèse le mettait en rogne. Il regarda le combiné et le reporta à son oreille.

-Alors, que me vouliez vous ? Demanda son interlocuteur.

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire tout de but en blanc ? ! D'abord c'était malpoli, et de deux, c'était trop direct. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit, avec difficulté :

-Je ... Je .... J'aimerais vous rencontrer .... Si vous le voulez bien ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer. Je vous demande simplement d'accepter de me rencontrer quand vous en aurez le temps. Si vous le souhaitez.

-Bien sûr !

-Merci. Cela vous dirait, demain, 16 heures, au bar " Au Coude à Coude" ? Demande Duo.

-Ok, à demain, alors !

Duo s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, mais la tonalité de fin d'appel se fit entendre. Choqué, il regarda le combiné une nouvelle fois.

-Il m'a raccroché au nez ! ! S'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

Se moquer de lui ne lui avait pas suffit, il avait fallu qu'il lui raccroche au nez en plus ! Lui qui avait eu peur de se trouver malpoli en lui disant tout directement, il aurait mieux fait ! Au moins il aurait été fixé et n'aurait plus à se poser de questions !

Toujours sous le choc, il entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Le petit truc qu'il avait mangé n'avait pas callé son estomac. Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la mangea.

Duo se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait donné son numéro de portable à cet homme. Il savait qu'au moment où il l'avait fait, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver en face du petit Heero de 11 ans. Il voulait savoir si cet inconnu était Heero Yuy ou pas. Il savait que le nom ne voulait rien dire, il fallait au moins connaître le passé de l'homme pour être sur, être sur que c'était bien l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis si longtemps.

Il n'avait pas spécialement un appétit d'ogre, mais si son estomac n'avait pas de repas correct, il se manifestait toujours dans les moments les moins appropriés. Comme par exemple quand il était avec un client !

Toujours en colère, il passa ses nerfs sur un morceau de jambon.

&&&&&&

Heero raccrocha. Il se demanda encore une fois comment il avait pu appeler cet homme alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

Il est vrai que c'est lui qui avait laissé son numéro sur la dédicace et qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet auteur qu'il voyait pour la première fois lui semblait familier, un peu comme s'il l'avait rencontré dans une autre vie. Il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence. En tout cas, il ne pouvait le nier, il avait terriblement envie de le revoir et c'est pourquoi il l'avait appelé.

Il était même impatient de savoir ce que lui voulait l'écrivain. Il n'était pas curieux de nature mais qu'un parfait étranger veuille le rencontrer l'intriguait.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et monta à l'étage. Il entra dans sa chambre et se changea. Il n'avait pas spécialement sommeil, donc, il se mit devant son ordinateur et fit quelques trucs : nettoyer son disque dur, supprimer certains fichier inutiles ....

Puis, commençant à s'ennuyer, il l'éteignit et se glissa sous sa couette.

Toujours pas fatigué, il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit; ne cessant de pester contre le sommeil qui ne venait pas.

Finalement, il passa une nuit blanche.

Légèrement sur les nerfs, il se leva avec un grognement. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir faire la grasse matinée, c'était loupé. Au lieu de se réveiller en pleine forme, il s'était levé grognon.

Il regarda l'heure: 8h57.

Il enfila un jean et descendit dans la cuisine. Il fouilla dans les placards, mais rien ! Bien évidement, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait plus habité ici, donc, aucune nourriture, quelle qu'elle soit, ne pouvait traîner dans les placards.

Il referma la porte du meuble de la cuisine et s'assit sur une des chaises. Il poussa un soupir. Il avait faim, donc, il était obligé d'aller faire les courses.

Les magasins ouvraient tous à 9 heures. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'habilla plus chaudement. Pas qu'il faisait froid, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ses courses torse nu.

De retour au rez-de-chaussée, il enfila ses chaussures et sortit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire les courses le dimanche, c'était lui qui s'occupait de la maison, et non Zeck. Mais il faisait toujours les courses le samedi justement pour être tranquille le dimanche.

Il ne prit que quelques trucs pour son déjeuner et son dîner. Il y retournerait le lendemain.

De retour chez lui, il rangea ses maigres courses et mangea les quelques croissants qu'il avait achetés en guise de petit déjeuner.

En pleine dégustation il écouta le silence de la maison. Il poussa un soupir peiné quand il constata la dure réalité: il était de nouveau seul.

Son petit déjeuner fini, il décida de faire un peu de ménage. Les meubles étaient couverts de poussière et les draps sentaient le renfermé. Il n'était pas une petite femme d'intérieur, mais il savait se débrouiller.

Toute la matinée, il la passa à rendre la maison de nouveau habitable sans risque d'intoxication.

Au début de l'après midi, il monta se préparer pour sa rencontre avec l'écrivain.

&&&&&&

Quand Duo se leva, ce fut au son du radio réveil qu'il avait oublié de déprogrammer la veille. Sortant une tête complètement ébouriffée de sous la couette, il lança son point sur la pauvre machine.

Il grogna de mécontentement avant de sortir avec paresse de son lit. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il lui serait impossible de se rendormir, donc autant faire le ménage qu'il avait eu la flemme de faire pendant la semaine. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il habitait seul dans cette petite maison. Il avait voulu prendre une colocation, mais quand un de ses amis lui avait dit que son colocataire était insupportable, il avait préféré habiter une petite maison seul, aux abords de la ville, pas loin de chez ses parents.

Il grimaça quand il vit le tas de vaisselle dans l'évier. Il avait souvent pensé à se payer une femme de ménage, mais il ne voulait pas de femme chez lui. Il aurait préféré avoir un homme, mais les hommes dans cette profession étaient rares ou alors déjà occupés !

Pour se donner du courage, il ingurgita un bon petit-déjeuner.

Et soudain, comme si la foudre lui était tombée dessus, il se souvint du rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à « Heero Yuy ». Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en avala sa bouchée de travers. Dans une quinte de toux, il tenta de se servir un verre de jus d'orange pour faire passer le morceau de pain grillé.

A une vitesse fulgurante, il vida son verre pour soulager sa gorge enflammée.

La respiration un peu courte, il repensa à sa rencontre avec cet homme à la librairie.

Puis, une question lui traversa l'esprit:

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire pour me justifier? »

Pour se changer les idées, il débarrassa son petit déjeuner et commença à faire le ménage.

Il était maintenant 11h57 et il venait juste de terminer. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction en regardant son travail.

Il ferait une vraie petite fée du logis. Un sourire accompagna cette pensée.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et se prépara un petit quelque chose à manger. Tous ces exercices lui avaient donné très faim.

Même si il savait qu'il lui restait 4h avant de rencontrer le jeune homme, il monta se préparer.

Il s'assit devant la télé et zappa quelques minutes avant de se lasser. Il l'éteignit. Le dimanche, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'ouvert, sauf le bar ou il avait donné rendez-vous à Heero et un cybercafé.

En entendant le silence de la maison, il sortit de chez lui. Il savait que son entrevue n'était que dans plus de 3h, mais juste en face du bar, se trouvait un petit parc et souvent, le Dimanche, les parents emmenaient les enfants jouer là-bas.

Il aimait bien voir les enfants construire des châteaux de sable, jouer au ballon, glisser sur le toboggan ou encore se balancer sur la balançoire. Cela lui rappelait quand il était à leur place.

Il se revoyait, gamin, en train de faire des farces à ses amis.

Lui revint en mémoire, le jour où Trowa était tombé du toboggan à cause d'un autre petit garçon.

Duo avait mit du temps à convaincre son cousin de faire du toboggan avec lui et au moment ou il avait cédé et ou il était monté, un petit garçon l'avait poussé parce qu'il voulait passer avant lui. Trowa était alors tombé de plus d'un mètre de haut.

Quelques jours après, Duo avait revu son cousin avec une bande autour de la tête. Il s'était jeté dans les bras du brun. Il avait eu très peur.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était en train d'observer les bambins. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

&&&&&&

Heero s'ennuyait chez lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il alluma son ordinateur dans l'espoir d'y trouver une distraction. Mais il poussa finalement un soupir de déception et éteignit son ordinateur.

Il descendit dans l'entrée et pris son manteau. Il sortit en l'enfilant. Fermant bien la porte à clef. Il regarda sa montre, il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant qu'il ne rencontre l'écrivain.

Il sortit du petit jardin et longea la rue. En arrivant au premier croisement, il prit à gauche et continua son chemin.

En tournant une nouvelle fois à l'angle d'une rue, un grand portail entra dans son champ de vision. Lentement, il s'en approcha et le dépassa. Il se promena dans les allées.

Il balaya de son regard les enfants dans le bac à sable ou sur l'herbe. Puis, son regard se posa sur une personne assise dos à lui, sur un banc.

Derrière le dossier du banc, une longue natte se soulevait au rythme du vent. Mais malgrès les cheveux longs, même de dos, il était facile de reconnaître la carrure d'un homme.

Il sourit quand il reconnut l'écrivain. Ou, tout du moins, il pensait que c'était l'écrivain, mais, il était persuadé que de si beaux cheveux ne pouvait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha à pas de loup de l'homme.

Il constata que ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il posa donc doucement sa main sur son épaule. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

L'épaule sous sa main se tendit et l'homme se retourna en sursautant.

Bingo ! Heero avait vu juste: c'était son bel écrivain !

**A suivre**

Voilà, fin du chapitre 4 !

Dans l'épisode suivant, la rencontre entre Heero et Duo !

Nous espèrons que ça vous a plu ?

Kiss

Shin' & Nyanko


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1xZeck mais ..... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic a chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussit a la commencer, donc, elle m'a aider à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 5

_____________________________________________________________________

Duo resta sans rien dire.

Il restait plus d'une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous avec le jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que lui et Heero se croiseraient au jardin public et non au bar.

Réalisant soudainement son mutisme, Duo se leva et tendit la main à l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier lui serra.

Encore stupéfait, il garda la main de son vis-à-vis plus longtemps que prévu. Son regard était perdu dans le sien.

Il avait la sensation de retrouver son amour de jeunesse, son seul amour. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il avait le coeur serré. Il voulait se jeter dans ses bras.

Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il sache si c'était bien lui ou pas. Mais comment poser la question sans paraître suspect ? Il fallait avoir un maximum de tact. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha _la_ question, qui lui permettrait de connaître le passé de son interlocuteur.

Il allait la trouver quand une voix le ramena sur terre:

- Pourriez-vous me rendre ma main, Monsieur ?

Duo cligna des yeux. Puis baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Un sourire contrit sur les lèvres, il la relâcha.

Un silence s'installa. Et maintenant, il devait dire quoi ? Il se tordait les doigts, mal à l'aise.

Il ouvrit a bouche, dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais Heero l'en empêcha:

- Alors ? Que me vouliez-vous ?

- Juste ... Juste faire connaissance. Balbutia Duo.

La tête baissée, il ne vit pas le sourire mystérieux de Heero.

Qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Qu'il était tombé sous son charme ? Dans un sens, c'était vrai.

Duo reporta son attention sur les enfants.

- Et bien, vous qui vouliez faire connaissance, vous n'êtes pas très loquasse. Fit remarquer narquoisement Heero.

L'écrivain rougit furieusement.

- Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ? Où vous voulez rester dans l'anonymat, de peur que je ne crie votre vrai nom sur tous les toits ?

- Je ... Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell.

Heero haussa les sourcils. Des tréfonds de sa mémoire, une sorte de flash back se présenta à lui :

_**Il se trouver dans une ruelle sombre. En face de lui se tenait un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes. Adossé contre le mur, les jambes contre la poitrine, sa tête était relevée vers lui. Des cheveux châtain, descendaient jusqu'aux dessous de ses omoplates.**_

_**Soudain, il s'entendit dire:**_

_**-**__** Comment tu t'appelles et quel âge as-tu? **_

_**- J'ai 8 ans et je m'appelle Duo Maxwell.**_

Puis, tout redevint normal. Il cligna des yeux. Devant lui se tenait un homme, ressemblant à s'y méprendre au petit garçon qui venait de resurgir de ses souvenirs.

- Monsieur Yuy, ça va ?

- Ou .. oui. Je me suis juste souvenu de ...

De quoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu ce souvenir et pourtant, il avait une bonne mémoire. Alors d'où pouvait bien provenir cet espèce de flash back ?

- ... de quelque chose. Finit par répondre Heero.

Duo le regarda bizarrement. Il avait vu le jeune homme froncer les sourcils, comme si son nom lui rappelait quelque chose. Duo se réjouit intérieurement. Peut-être que Heero avait gardé des souvenirs de son coma, des souvenirs des quelques moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Duo sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie à cette pensé.

Peut-être avait-il une chance de retrouver son amour de jeunesse ? Si oui, il allait la saisir à pleine main.

Il entendit Heero continuer:

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Duo opina de la tête.

- Vous aurais-je tapé dans l'oeil pour que vous me donniez votre numéro de portable ? Et, en plus, que vous me donniez rendez-vous ?

Duo rougit une nouvelle fois. Il sentit son coeur partir au triple galop. Une réponse, vite !

- Pas ... pas du tout, mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher ? Vous aviez juste l'air sympa, alors, j'ai voulu vous connaître un peu plus.

Heero sourit. Il trouvait cet écrivain adorable quand il rougissait. Il n'avait pas compris comment, mais il s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la petite chaleur que lui occasionnait ce lien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça.

Même l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Zeck n'avait pas été aussi chaleureux. C'était un peu comme une amitié indestructible.

- Et que vouliez vous savoir ? Demanda Heero.

- Je sais pas moi, votre âge, votre travail ... etc etc ! S'exclama Duo, gêné.

-Et bien, j'ai 25 ans et je travaille à la Security System ! Et vous ?

-Et bien, je travaille dans une animalerie, c'est moins glorieux que vous, et je n'ai que 22 ans. Bien qu'a mes heures perdu je sois écrivain.

-Pourquoi votre travail serait moins glorieux que le mien ? Bien au contraire, votre travail et plus difficile que le mien: s'occuper des animaux, c'est plus difficile que de s'occuper d'un ordinateur.

-C'est vrai, mais pour être informaticien, il faut faire des études et entre vendeur animalier et informaticien, le plus intelligent est l'informaticien. Fit remarquer Duo.

Heero sourit. Il est vrai qu'il avait fait des études pour devenir informaticien, mais il avait toujours aimé les ordinateur et autres produits de la technologie, alors l'apprendre en détail n'avait pas été difficile.

- Et en dehors du travail ? Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Heero.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement de loisirs, j'aime faire un peu de tout. Tant que c'est distrayant. Et vous, à part les ordinateur, c'est quoi vos loisirs ? Questionna Duo.

Heero réfléchit. Lui, non, il voyait de temps en temps son amie Réléna, mais il ne faisait rien de particulier. Il n'allait plus en boite, il ne sortait plus. Durant la semaine, il avait du travail et le week-end il devait faire le ménage et se reposer. Donc, il ne lui restait plus que les activités qui ne demandaient pas d'effort. Il allait des fois au cinéma, mais en dehors de ça, rien !

- Le cinéma !

- C'est tout ? Vous ne sortez jamais avec vos amis ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le temps !

- Votre travail est si épuisant ?

- Non, mais le soir quand je rentre chez moi, j'ai du travail et le week-end, je dois m'occuper de chez moi, mon compagnon n'est jamais là !

- Compagnon ? Vous avez un petit ami ?

- Oui, cela vous pose-t-il problème ?

- Non, du tout ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai également un léger penchant pour la gente masculine ! Dit Duo, gêné.

Mais son sourire était forcé. Quand Heero lui avait dit qu'il était gay, mais en plus qu'il était en ménage, il avait senti son coeur se serrer. Il n'avait donc aucune chance. Même si cet homme se révélait être son amour de jeunesse, il ne pourrait l'avoir. Il avait la gorge serrée, il avait envie de pleurer. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter de le séduire si il était déjà amoureux.

A cet instant, il haïssait Heero d'avoir croisé son chemin il y a de cela 15 ans.

- Et vous, vous êtes en couple ?

- Non, je suis amoureux, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir l'homme de ma vie.

- Pourquoi, il n'est pas gay ?

- Si, mais comme vous, il est en couple. Répondit tristement Duo.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il venait de se rendre compte de leur conversation. Il n'était pas du genre à parler sentiments avec un étranger. Mais bizarrement, cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire.

- On ne peut pas dire que je suis en couple en fait. Confia Heero.

Duo haussa les sourcils. Heero lut la question dans ses yeux.

- Pour faire court et simple: je crois que je n'ai largement pas assez de mes deux mains pour compter le nombre de fois où il m'a trompé. Répondit Heero.

- Et vous ... vous l'aimez encore ? Pas que je juge vos sentiments, mais, je crois que ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais fait mes valises !

Duo sentit son coeur s'alléger. Il avait finalement une chance ! Pourvu qu'Heero veuille bien de lui. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'être heureux que le couple de son interlocuteur soit brisé. Car il avait l'intime conviction que cet homme été bel et bien le petit garçon qui l'avait aidé des années plus tôt.

Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres !

- Non, je ne l'aime plus. Je me suis même posé la question de savoir si je l'ai aimé un jour.

Soudain, quelque chose sauta aux yeux d'Heero.

- On parle de ma vie privée. S'exclama-t-il.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ... je suis désolé ! On peut changer de sujet, si vous voulez ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'on parle de ma vie privée et on se vouvoie. Au point ou on en est, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, vous ne croyez pas ?

Duo sourit, heureux de se rapprocher de cet homme qu'il était sur d'être Heero Yuy, le jeune homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours !

- Avec joie ! S'exclama Duo, content.

- Et toi ? Depuis tout à l'heure, on ne parle que de moi. Mais toi ? Tu n'as jamais eu de compagnon ?

- Non, je suis toujours resté fidèle à cet homme, même si je sais qu'il ne voudra pas de moi.

Il préférait garder la version de tout à l'heure, bien qu'il savait maintenant qu'il avait une chance.

- Il ne sait pas que tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Non et je ne veux pas le lui dire. Répondit précipitamment Duo.

- Je comprends. Tu as peur. Qu'est-ce que tu représentes pour lui ?

Duo ne sut quoi répondre. Il voulait répondre qu'ils étaient amis, mais se serait mentir, puisque Heero et lui sont maintenant des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Les sentiments de l'un ne pouvaient pas les rapprocher.

Heero ne pouvait de toute façon pas se douter que l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était _lui_.

- Ca peut paraître bizarre, mais pour lui, je suis un parfait étranger.

Heero haussa les sourcils.

- Il ne te connaît pas ?

- Non. Cela te choque que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux d'un parfait étranger ?

- Et bien, oui. Parce que si on est amoureux d'une personne que l'on ne connaît pas, dont on a vu uniquement le visage, on n'est pas amoureux de la personne, mais de son physique. Pour moi, on n'est pas amoureux d'un corps, on est amoureux d'une personnalité et d'un caractère.

- Mais je le connais ! Seulement, lui m'a oublié ! Ca fait 15 ans que je ne l'ai pas revu ! S'exclama Duo, blessé par les paroles de l'homme.

- Tu es resté fidèle à un homme qui est sorti de ta vie ?

- Oui !

- L'histoire de ton livre est donc la réalité ? Demanda Heero en reconnaissant certaine similitude entre le personnages du livre et l'écrivain.

- Oui. Prenez moi pour un fou, mais le petit garçon qui m'a aidé, je l'aime et même si je ne le revois jamais, je serais incapable d'en aimer un autre comme je l'aime lui !

Duo était désormais en pleurs. Cet homme n'était pas le garçon qu'il aimait. Celui qu'il aimait était parfait. Il ne l'aurait pas jugé comme il venait de le faire.

Il voulait partir, partir loin de lui et de la souffrance qu'il ressentait d'avoir encore perdu son amour. Il avait été stupide d'imaginer qu'une telle coïncidence puisse arriver. Comment avait-il put croire qu'Heero Yuy, celui dont il était amoureux, puisse recroiser sa route alors qu'il avait déménager à des kilomètres d'ici ?

Les sentiments qu'il avait pour _lui_ allaient le rendre dingue !

- Mais, il est peut-être mort, vous savez ? Fit Heero en reprenant le vouvoiement, sachant qu'il disait quelque chose qui allait blesser l'écrivain.

- Vous croyez peut-être que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Vous croyez que je suis resté de marbre face à cette simple hypothèse ?

Les pleurs redoublèrent face à ses paroles. Il avait toujours voulu croire que Heero était vivant, quelque part, même si il n'était pas près de lui, tant pis. Il avait prié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour le revoir, mais sans succès !

Heero posa sa main sur son épaule et demanda timidement:

-Et ... comment s'appelait-il ?

Duo resta silencieux. Si il répondait, Heero saurait tout de suite pourquoi il avait demandé à le rencontrer pour faire connaissance. Mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Qu'il dise les vraies raisons qui l'ont poussé à reprendre contact avec lui ?

Duo se lança finalement, et répondit avec une petit voix:

-Heero Yuy.

**A suivre**

Review ou pas ? On espère tout de même que cela vous plait toujours !

Kiss

Shin'

Et

Nyanko


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1xZeck mais ..... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic a chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussit a la commencer, donc, elle m'a aider à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 6

_____________________________________________________________________

Heero fixa le jeune homme en face de lui.

Le petit garçon que cet homme aimait ... portait le même nom que lui !

- Vous .... Tu .... ? Heero était incapable de dire une phrase cohérente. Il resta la bouche ouverte, les sourcils levés à l'extrême.

- Oui ! Oui, si je vous ai donné rendez-vous, c'est parce que vous portez le même nom que _lui _! Quand vous m'avez dit comment vous vous appelliez, je me suis dit que je rêvais, que vous ne pouviez pas être _lui_ ! Qu'il avait disparu de ma vie, qu'il y avait une raison ! Mais j'ai voulu y croire ! Juste un peu ! Me dire que tout espoir n'était pas perdu ... La dernière phrase avait été prononcé en un soupir de tristesse.

Il aurait dû ne rien lui dire. Il aurait dû ! Mais comment refuser de lui donner la raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné rendez-vous ? Surtout quand il en avait déjà découvert la moitié ?

Il leva les yeux et découvrit avec effroi le regard dur de son vis-à-vis. Voilà, il venait de le perdre une fois de plus.

- Alors c'était vous ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

- Quoi ? Souffla Duo.

- Vos yeux ! Ils sont identiques à ceux de la personne qui hante mes rêves ! C'est donc vous la personne qui me parlait durant mon coma ?

Duo sourit, heureux. Alors, il se souvenait de lui ? Il avait gardé des souvenirs de leurs conversations ?

- Je ... oui, c'était moi ! En fait, on va dire que c'est plutôt vous qui me parliez ! Gloussa Duo.

- Expliquez moi ! Demanda Heero.

- Et bien, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, c'etait le soir d'Halloween, il y a quinze ans. Vous m'avez raccompagné chez moi. J'avais une peur bleue. Je me rappelle que vous m'avez dit que si vous me rameniez, c'était simplement parce que vous craigniez que je fasse une crise cardiaque. Quand je suis retourné chez moi, j'ai voulu vous remercier, mais vous aviez disparu.

" La seconde fois, c'était le soir de Noël. J'étais sorti pour voir le sapin dressé sur la place, en face de chez moi. Et puis, vous êtes apparu de nulle part. Vous m'avez dit que je ne devais pas sortir de chez moi, que cela pouvait être dangeureux. C'est honteux que je suis retourné chez moi, mais quand j'ai voulu vous remercier, encore une fois, vous aviez disparu.

" La troisième et dernière fois, c'était pour le Nouvel An. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ait voulu vous voir. J'avais découvert le secret de vos disparitions soudaines. Vous allez peut-être pas me croire, mais vos parents et les miens se connaissaient et ce soir là, comme par hasard, ils étaient chez moi. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient un fils et qu'il était dans le coma après un accident. Quand ils ont dit votre nom, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Comment le petit garçon que j'avais vu deux fois, pouvait-il être dans le coma ? J'ai essayé de leur dire que vous étiez vivant, que je vous avais vu plusieurs fois, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me croire et j'ai été puni.

" Voilà ! Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser et de rêver de vous ! J'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de vous, bien des années plus tard.

Duo se tut. Il venait de tout dire. De dire exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ça. Même à Trowa. Maintenant, qu'allait dire Heero ? Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui en vouloir. Il l'avait _enfin_ retrouvé. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir et qui plus est, en colère contre lui.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, attendant avec appréhension la réaction de l'homme en face de lui.

Heero cacha ses yeux derrière ses mèches rebelles. Comment devait-il prendre ça ? Il avait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Il devait avouer que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre le choquait. Mais depuis le temps qu'il cherchait une raison à ce qui lui arrivait, maintenant, il l'avait trouvé, que devait-il lui dire ? Merci ?

Heero prit une grande inspiration puis se lança:

- Je vous remercie.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement Duo, la tête toujours dans ses mains.

- Parce que ça fait des années que je me demande à qui appartiennent ces yeux améthyste, sans trouver. J'avais pensé que c'était mon imagination un peu trop débordante, mais je vois aujourd'hui que j'ai plus de mémoire que je ne le pensais.

- Il paraît que dans certains cas, la personne peut se souvenir de certaines choses qu'elle a entendues durant son coma. C'est pour ça qu'il est recommandé de parler à ces personnes. Car elles peuvent nous entendre.

- Oui, le médecin m'avait dit ça aussi. Mais pourquoi, lorsque j'ai rencontré Zeck, vous avez disparu de mes rêves et de mes pensées ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que vous l'aimiez. Et que vous aviez tout ôté de votre esprit pour ne laisser de la place que pour lui. Argumenta Duo.

Il lui sourit faiblement.

Heero posa alors la question que redoutait le natté:

- Alors ... vous m'aimez ?

Duo ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de répondre. Il pensait que c'était évident.

- Oui. Répondit-il finalement.

Hero lui sourit. Désormais, il ne laisserait plus fuir son bel ange. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Lui laisser croire qu'il n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, c'était faux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se jeter sur lui, comme ça ! Et pas devant tout le monde, surtout devant les enfants qui jouaient toujours autour d'eux.

Et puis, ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas finir au lit, c'était le connaître, pour savoir si il l'appréciait. Bien que dans son esprit, le dernier point était une évidence, il préférait être sûr !

- Alors, on va le boire ce verre ? S'exclama Heero.

Duo releva la tête, complètement ahuri. Heero passait du coq à l'âne, sans aucune raison particulière.

Il le vit prendre son poignet et l'entraîner avec entrain vers le bar où ils auraient du se rencontrer. Il regarda sa montre. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte que ca faisait au moin un heure qu'ils discutaient tous les deux !

Dans le bar, il s'assit en face de Heero.

En croisant le regard de son vis-à-vis, il sourit.

Il avait retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais une question se posait: était-il toujours comme le petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré des années auparavant ? Il allait le découvrir, si Heero acceptait de rester son ami.

Il burent en silence ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

Duo relevait malgré lui le regard vers Heero. Mais quand ce dernier posait les yeux sur lui, il détournait immédiatement les siens, gêné. Le petit manège dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Heero ne s'exclame:

- Pourquoi me regardez vous ?

Cherchant à éviter le sujet, Duo dit:

- Je croyais que l'on se tutoyait ?

- N'essayez pas d'esquiver ma question. Reprit Heero, amusé par le comportement de son vis-à-vis. Bien qu'il avait remarqué que Duo était revenu au vouvoiement et que cela le chagrinait un peu, il avait posé une question et il voulait une réponse !

- Parce que ça fait des années que je voulais revoir vos yeux .... votre visage ... que je voulais _vous_ revoir ! Et maintenant, vous êtes devant moi, comment voulez vous que je réagisse ? Que je reste indifférent ? Je suis désolé, mais c'est au-delà de mes forces ! Je m'étonne même de ne pas m'être jeté dans vos bras depuis longtemps ! S'exclama Duo.

Heero sourit. Sa question était stupide, Duo était amoureux de lui, il est normal d'avoir envie de regarder l'être aimé. Lui en avait fait autant avec Zeck.

Heero fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte de la comparaison. Il avait des idées quelque peu farfelues des fois. Zeck et Duo n'avaient rien à voir !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la voix de Duo.

- Si, si, c'est juste que je repensais à quelque chose, c'est tout. Mentit honteusement Heero. Il ne pouvait pas parler de la personne qui avait partagé sa vie devant une personne qui l'aimait.

Duo le fixa, comme si il avait compris que Heero lui mentait.

Heero lui sourit, pour le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas que Duo croit qu'il se fichait de lui. Il voulait tenter sa chance avec Duo. Il trouvait le jeune homme gentil, compréhensif, drôle, charmeur. Il ne trouvait pas que Duo était sexy ou mignon, mais beau. Il avait une beauté naturelle, ce qui attirait énormément les regards. Mais ce n'était pas le physique qui l'attirait, plutôt le caractère. Il voulait une personne qui le supporte dans certains de ces moments où il était plutôt grognon et pas très sociable.

Il fit lentement glisser son pied sous la table et, mine de rien, carressa légèrement le pied de Duo avec le sien. Il vit Duo recracher son verre de wiskhy sous la surprise. Le feu au joues, il ne dit rien et essuya la table.

Heero eu un petit sourire en coin que Duo ne manqua pas.

Bien qu'extrêmement gêné, Duo ne bougea pas son pied, sauf pour le rapprocher de celui de Heero.

Ce dernier sentit son sourire grandir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait du pied à quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait pas tenté de séduire un autre homme. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Il n'y avait pas trois jours, cet écrivain était un parfait étranger et voilà qu'il lui faisait du pied !

Heero voulu éclater de rire, devant le ridicule de la situation, mais il ne voulait pas vexer le natté.

Quand Heero constata que son verre était vide, il fit la moue. Il regarda sa montre. Il était tard. Il poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir rentrer, il devait faire à manger pour Ze ...

Heero écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il était libre, maintenant, il pouvait sortir jusqu'à l'heure qu'il voulait ! Il sourit quand une idée germa dans son cerveau.

- Cela vous direz de venir chez moi, on sera plus à l'aise ? Demanda Heero avec un sourire charmeur.

Il vit une lueur de surprise et d'incompréhension passer dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- Pou ... pourquoi pas ?

Heero jetta quelques pièces sur la table et ils sortirent du bar.

- Où habitez-vous ?

- Pas loin, rassurez vous. Plaisanta Heero.

Duo sourit. Il suivit Heero jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une petite maison. Ils entrèrent tous les deux.

La maison avait une drôle d'odeur. Comme si elle n'avait pas été aérée pendant plusieurs années.

Il suivit Heero jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Assied toi. Lui proposa Heero.

Duo prit place à la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Cette dernière était une cuisine aménagée à l'américaine.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Heero le tutoyait.

- Un coca, si tu as !

Heero ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bouteille qu'il posa sur la table avec un verre.

Duo ne dit plus rien. Il était mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il soit amoureux de Heero et que son coeur batte la chamade, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était pour lui, un étranger. Il posa les yeux partout, sauf sur Heero. Ce dernier en revanche, le fixait intensément.

Les yeux tournés vers le placard pour échapper à ceux de Heero. Il ne vit pas ce dernier approcher lentement sa main de la sienne. Il se raidit imperceptiblement quand il sentit les doigts du métis caresser doucement les siens. Duo ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, tout en voulant que le métis aille plus loin, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Frustré de ne pas en avoir plus, ce fut lui-même qui referma ses propres doigts sur ceux de Heero pour finir pas les enlacer. Leurs mains jointes au milieu de la table, Duo consentit enfin à lever les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard cobalt de Heero.

Duo voulait avoir une relation durable avec Heero, mais que voulait Heero ?

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Mais le silence fut brisé par Duo:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Heero ?

Ce dernier sourit. Il avait pensée être clair pourtant.

- Je veux te connaître. Répondit Heero, comme si c'était une évidence.

Il caressa rêveusement de son pouce le dos de la main du natté. Le regard qui était auparavant intense devint absent.

Oui, il voulait le connaître. Duo avait attendu toutes ses années juste un petit signe de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas le rejeter maintenant, alors qu'il venait de le retrouver. Et puis, même s'il ne s'en rappelait pas, il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il était dans le coma, ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose et il devait bien se l'avouer, Duo lui plaisait. Ces souvenirs qui lui revenaient par fragments ne pouvaient dire qu'une chose, un lien très fort les unissait, au delà de la conscience. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans tenter de comprendre ce qui les unissait.

Duo le regarda. Il ne savait pas où tout ça allait le mener. Heero pouvait se moquer de lui et juste en profiter pour le mettre dans son lit et le jeter après. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du métis lui disait qu'il voulait plus qu'une nuit.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Dit soudain Duo en se levant.

Il mit son verre dans l'évier. Heero le suivit du regard.

- Déjà ? Fit-il, tristement.

Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je ... je suis désolé. Je dois faire quelques trucs, chez moi. Mentit Duo. Merci de m'avoir invité chez toi.

-De rien.

Duo se rendit dans l'entrée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il sentit quelque chose l'agripper par la manche. Il se retourna et inspira brusquement lorsque deux lèvres se posèrent sur le coin des siennes. Ce fut juste un contact puis les lèvres se retirèrent.

-A bientôt, Duo. Chuchota Heero.

La voix ramena Duo à la réalité. Il recula brusquement et sortit sans demander son reste.

**A Suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic a chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussit a la commencer, donc, elle m'a aider à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 7

_____________________________________________________________________

Duo entra dans l'arrière boutique de l'animalerie, où se trouvait toute la nourriture pour les animaux.

Il regarda l'heure. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en retard. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qui s'était passé. La rencontre avec Heero lui avait fait un gros choc. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était heureux.

Il ouvrit la vitrine où se trouvait les chiens. Il les caressa pendant quelques minutes, en particulier un petit chien au pelage aussi blanc que la neige immaculée. Il repartit dans l'arrière boutique. Il en sortit un sac de croquettes et en donna aux chiens.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cage des chats où il versa une bonne ration de croquettes avant de repartir non sans une caresse pour chacun d'eux.

Ses collègues n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il fit lentement monter la grille de la porte d'entrée. Il ne travaillait pas dans un grand magasin, mais beaucoup venait ici pour trouver un chien ou un chat. Les raisons: et bien, les animaux étaient très bien traités.

Il retourna dans l'arrière boutique et s'assit sur une des chaises. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'ouvrir la boutique.

Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et il se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Il sourit quand il vit Aurélien entrer.

- Bonjour Monsieur Bartelau ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Aurélien Bartelau était le patron mais c'était aussi son maître de stage pour le premier qu'il avait réalisé

- Bonjour, Duo, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien !

Son patron sourit et monta à l'étage, où se trouvait son bureau.

Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, il vit ses collègues arriver les uns après les autres. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à travailler ici.

Toute la matinée, il se vit être assigné à la caisse, alors que d'habitude, on le mettait toujours dans l'arrière boutique pour qu'il s'occupe des chiens. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Toute la semaine, un stagiaire était là, et c'était lui qui allait s'occuper des animaux.

Attendant les clients, Duo passait quand même beaucoup de temps devant la cage des chiens, il entendit une nouvelle fois la cloche sonner. Il poussa un soupir et se releva. Il n'aimait pas être en caisse, parce que ça voulait dire être au contact des gens et qu'il n'aimait pas !

Il se rendit au comptoir pour voir si le client avait besoin de renseignement.

Il resta bouche bée devant le-dit client.

- Ho ! Bonjour monsieur Maxwell.

- Bon ... bonjour monsieur Yuy. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voudrais acheter un chien.

- Suivez moi.

Duo lui montra les chiens, le renseignant sur leur âge, le lieu d'où il venait, le caractère de chacun, si ils étaient joueurs, calmes, tendres. Heero les regarda tour à tour. Mais son attention fut retenue par un petit chien tout blanc. Heero le prit dans ses bras. Le chien se calla contre lui et ne bougea plus.

Duo fut surpris. D'habitude, ce chien avait peur qu'un étranger le touche. Heero continua de le caresser. Le chien se redressa soudain et lui lécha la joue. Les yeux du chien surprirent Heero.

- Pourquoi a-t-il les yeux rouges ?

- C'est un albinos. Répondit tristement Duo.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que ce chien était arrivé ici et personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Le petit berger allemand était pourtant adorable et très affectueux. Il avait voulu un nombre incalculable de fois l'emmener chez lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son propriétaire ne voulait pas d'animaux. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, tous les jours, de le câliner un peu.

- Et alors ? Il est adorable !

- Oui, mais les gens veulent des chiens ... comment dire ... normaux !

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Et bien moi, je veux _ce_ chien ! Répliqua Heero, déterminé.

- D'accord.

Duo était heureux pour le petit chien. Il avait enfin trouvé un maître qui serait sûrement très affectueux avec lui. Et puis, il n'était pas définitivement séparér de lui. Il pourrait le revoir.

- Vous avez des conseils à me donner ? Je n'ai jamais eu de chien. Avoua Heero.

-Et bien, vous avez un jardin, si je me souviens bien, vous n'aurez donc, pas besoin de le sortir tous les jours, mais il serait bien de le promener au moins une fois par semaine. Expliqua Duo. Un chien a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, si vous faite du footing, vous pouvez toujours l'emmener avec vous.

- Et la nourriture ?

- Il faut lui donner à manger au moins deux fois par jour, matin et soir et si vous rationnez, vous pouvez lui donner matin, midi et soir !

- Peut-il être méchant ?

-Oui, il peut l'être. Mais seulement si on s'attaque à son maître. C'est un chien qui est généralement utilisé pour la sécurité. Ils sont donnés aux maîtres chien qui les dressent et en font leurs compagnons de garde.

- Ils sont utilisés juste pour la sécurité, personne ne les prend comme chien de compagnie ?

-Si, mais pour la plupart, ce sont bel et bien des chiens de garde. C'est comme les Saint Bernard, il sont utilisés en montagne pour leurs poils qui les protègent du froid. Les chiens de sécurité, les bergers allemand, ont un sens de l'odorat plus développé par leur dresseur. Ils sont également plus dociles.

- Très bien. Je le prends.

Duo sourit.

- Comment comptez vous l'appeler, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Duo, curieux.

- Je pense que je vais l'appeler Snow. Répondit Heero en souriant.

- C'est joli et puis, ça lui correspond bien ! Plaisanta Duo.

- Bien, je vais y aller. Mais avant, j'ai une dernière chose à vous demander. Dit Heero en devenant tout d'un coup très sérieux.

Duo déglutit difficilement.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais vous inviter à manger chez moi ce soir ? Cela vous dit ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter. Le rassura Heero.

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait eu du mal la veille à ne pas se jeter sur lui alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. Si il était parti, c'était parce qu'il avait senti sa volonté partir de plus en plus en vrille devant Heero. Il avait peur que cette fois, il ne puisse pas se contrôler.

- Bien sûr. Répondit Duo, un peu crispé.

Voilà, il venait de faire une bourde !

En face de lui, Heero sourit.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, à ce soir Monsieur Maxwell. Vous savez où j'habite, je vous attends avant 20h00 !

Quand la porte se referma, Duo relâcha sa respiration.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ?

Durant tout le reste de la journée, il se maudi d'avoir accepté. Quand se fut l'heure de fermer, il resta plus longtemps pour donner à manger aux animaux.

Il rentra chez lui bien plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, il entendit la vieille horloge de grand-mère sonner les 19h00.

Avec une grimace, il monta au premier et se changea en vitesse. Il enfila un simple jean noir avec une chemise blanche. Il redescendit et ressortit de chez lui.

Il avait un noeud à l'estomac en se demandant si il allait réusir à se contrôler ou pas. Si il lui sautait dessus, cela risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Il fallait donc, résister au charme et à l'attirance que dégargeait son futur hôte.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sonna. Il attendit pendant un court instant avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bonsoir, Duo.

- Tiens, maintenant c'est Duo ? Tenta de plaisanter ce dernier.

- Et bien, je pensais qu'il serait mieux de te vouvoyer en public ! Mais si vous préfèrez, je peux vous vouvoyer ? Répliqua Heero.

- Non, c'est juste que ça faisait bizarre. A un moment, vous me vouvoyez et à un autre vous me tutoyez.

- Et pourquoi, toi, tu me vouvoies ?

- Parce que vous êtes plus vieux. Et que chez moi, tutoyer quelqu'un de plus vieux que soi, c'est être mal poli.

- Et si je vous le demande ?

- Je ne vois pas de problème.

- Bien, puisque c'est réglé, tu peux peut-être entrer ?

Duo lui sourit et le suivit à l'intérieur. Heero lui ôta son manteau et l'accrocha au mur.

- Le repas est près. Fit remarquer Heero.

Duo le suivit dans le salon/salle à manger. Il se retint de pousser un sifflement d'admiration qui serait définitivement mal placé. La pièce est dans les tons noir et blanc, un peu à la japonaise. Bien que le mobilier soit de style francais.

Malgré que ses yeux soient occupés à détailler la pièce, ils ne manquèrent pas de découvrir une table dressée pour deux personnes. Et Duo découvrit qu'il venait d'être invité à un dîner en tête à tête aux chandelles !

- Assieds toi. Je vais chercher le repas. Dit Heero en tirant une des deux chaises pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

Duo attendit. Il posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes. Il refit balader son regard sur la pièce. Quand il reporta son attention sur la table, il vit deux mains déposer un plat dessus.

Duo eut la dérangeante impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il refit le tour de la pièce des yeux et tilta soudainement.

- Où est Snow ? Demanda Duo, les sourcils haussés.

Heero sourit et s'approcha d'une porte vitrée. Il fit signe à Duo de le rejoindre. Duo, curieux, se leva et se plaça à côté d'Heero.

Il vit, soudain, la lumière extérieure s'allumer. Il put alors voir un grand jardin, qu'il n'avait pas vu en entier la veille, décoré de fleurs, le sol recouvert d'herbe était parsemé ca et là de nains de jardin ou petites lumières. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Duo, fut une petit boule de poile, attachée au bout d'une laisse.

Il sourit. La boule de poils bougea et releva la tête. Les oreilles dressées, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

Duo reporta son attention sur Heero quand ce dernier prit la parole.

- Je l'ai mis dehors parce que je voulais être tranquille avec toi. A moins que tu ne veuilles le faire rentrer ? Demanda Heero.

- C'est toi, son maître, pas moi. C'est donc à toi de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Fit remarquer gentiment Duo.

Il se retourna et repartit s'asseoir. Il regarda Heero faire de même. Il avait le coeur soudainement léger. Il était auprès de Heero, le chien qu'il adorait avait enfin un foyer, tout allait pour le mieux.

Il fut surpris de voir Heero se redresser et lui servir l'entrée. Il le fixa sans ciller.

Même si Heero ne le montrait pas, il était un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard perçant. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux. Il se demanda si c'était finalement une bonne idée d'inviter Duo. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Duo ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il préféra laisser le silence parler pour lui.

Heero avait déjà ses doigts crispés sur sa fourchette, il n'aurait pas été très élégant, de bégayer devant Duo.

Duo leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma quand Heero posa les siens sur lui.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus en sortir. Il était intimidé au possible alors que c'était _lui _quelques jours plus tôt qui avait demandé à rencontrer le métis.

- Excuse-moi, mais où sont les toilettes ? S'il te plaît.

- Tu montes les escaliers, c'est la deuxième porte à droite. Lui expliqua Heero.

Duo s'essuya rapidement la bouche et sortit de la pièce.

En suivant les indications de Heero, il se retrouva bientôt devant une porte entrebaillée où l'on pouvait voir un rideau de douche.

Il entra et ferma la porte à clef. Il poussa un long soupir. Pas qu'il soit soulagé d'être loin d'Heero, mais depuis qu'il était au près de lui, il avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

Il s'approcha du lavabo et se passa le visage sous l'eau. Il posa les mains sur le rebord et se regarda dans le miroir. Il suivit les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de ses joues.

Il décrocha une serviette et s'essuya. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici. Heero finirait par se poser des questions. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil critique à son reflet et remit quelques unes des ses mèches en place.

Il sortit finalement. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre Heero.

Il descendit et arrivé devant la porte du salon, il prit une inspiration discrète et repeint un sourire sur son visage.

Il croisa les yeux de Heero et vit un éclair de soulagement prendre place dans les orbes cobalt. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il n'avait en aucun cas voulu l'inquièter.

Il se rassit en souriant, le coeur soudainement léger. Il avait envie de rire. La joie gonffla son coeur au point qu'il en avait envie de pleurer.

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant un moment. Mais ce fut finalement Heero qui commença. Il était l'instigateur, il se devait d'alimenter la conversation.

Quand ils furent partis dans la conversation, ils ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Ils rirent de temps en temps, furent sérieux à d'autres. Parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Heero demanda plus de renseignements sur Snow. Il trouvait le petit chien tout à fait adorable, il ne comprennait pas que tout le monde l'ait laissé de côté parce qu'il était blanc et avait les yeux rouges. Ca lui donnait un certain charme et puis, ça le différenciait des autres.

Mais bientôt, le sujet dériva et ils parlèrent de leurs vies privées. Heero lui raconta tout sur Zeck. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne parlerait pas de lui, mais c'était Duo qui lui avait posé les questions. Il avait répondu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pleurer. Il ne pensait pas être triste en repensant à son ancienne liaison. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Zeck s'était rendu compte de son absence ?

Quand il avait vu ses larmes, Duo avait laissé tomber ses couverts et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il ne voulait pas faire pleurer Heero, seulement connaître un peu plus son hôte. Il ne pensait pas qu'en parlant de son ex-compagnon, il le ferait pleurer.

- Pardon. Dit Heero en s'essuyant les joues.

- C'est plus à moi de m'excuser, c'est de ma faute si tu pleures. Répondit Duo.

Heero lui sourit.

Quand ils terminèrent de manger, Duo lui proposa de l'aider à débarrasser la table. Heero voulu l'en dissuader, mais Duo refusa de rester inactif.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé quand ils eurent fini. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils continuèrent à parler. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Duo de parler de sa vie privée. Il ne lui cachait rien.

Ce ne fut que vers minuit, que Duo remarqua l'heure tardive. Il se leva.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Dit Duo.

- Très bien.

Heero le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il l'aida à enfiler son manteau. Duo pensa qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, mais ça semblait faire plaisir à Heero, alors il le laissa faire.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Duo lui sourit.

Alors qu'Heero se rapprochait de lui, de grands coups furent donnés à la porte. Duo en sursautant, s'accrocha à Heero. Il se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte. Ils virent cette dernière trembler sous les coups donnés par la personne derrière. Heero fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien marteler sa porte, mais en plus à une heure aussi tardive ! Et la politesse, alors, c'est pour les chiens ? !

Heero, en colère, ouvrit la porte:

-Ca vous prend souvent de ....

Il resta bouche bée devant la personne devant lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait cru s'en être débarrassé. Il le fixa.

Duo, derrière, regarda la scène. Il se dit que Heero devait connaître cet homme. Blond, la trentaine, des yeux bleus comme des saphirs. Il le trouvait plutôt attirant. Mais l'expression colérique de son visage, ne lui donnait pas envie de l'approcher. Il resta donc à distance de cet homme. Il ne comprennait pas pourquoi Heero restait silencieux. D'où il était, il ne voyait pas son visage.

Mais quand il sembla se reprendre et qu'il parla, Duo sentit son coeur s'arrêter:

-Zeck ....

**A Suivre**

Avons nous droita une review ou pas ?

Nous vous remercions d'avoir prit le temps de lire (et de reviwer peut-être) !

Kiss

Shin'

et

Nyanko


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1xZeck mais ..... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta: **Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic à chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite ! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC !

Bonne lecture !

_____________________________________________________________________

**Si loin, mais pourtant si près.**

**Chapitre 8**

_____________________________________________________________________

Duo regarda le nouvel arrivant avec méchanceté.

Alors voilà donc, l'homme qui avait fait souffrir Heero pendant près de quatre ans ? Il ne pensait pas le voir un jour. Il ruminait toute sa colère contre cet homme depuis que Heero lui avait dit tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Soudainement, une image traversa son esprit. Snow, détaché, accourir vers l'étranger qui s'en prenait à son maître et lui attrapait le fond du pantalon.

Il voulut éclater de rire, mais cela aurait un peu fait.... tache, par rapport à la surprise qui s'était peinte sur le visage du métis. Il chassa avec difficulté la scène de son esprit et revint au présent.

Heero ne parlait toujours pas. Sur le pas de la porte, l'homme avait les sourcils encore plus froncés. Alors que Duo commençait à trouver le temps long, l'homme parla :

- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

Duo sentit sa colère exploser.

- Tu veux bien répéter, s'il te plaît ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Il me semble que c'est clair pour moi ! Il est parti parce que tu le trompes à tour de bras depuis des années ! S'exclama Duo. Moi, j'aurais été à sa place, ça fait longtemps que je serais parti ! Il a été très courageux de supporter ça !

Heero se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Duo ? Quand il vit ses yeux, il les trouva plus foncés qu'avant. Il pouvait voir une colère incommensurable déformer ses traits. Heero trouva soudainement Duo _très_ intimidant.

Duo regarda Zeck dans les yeux. Il voulait lui faire passer toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte indemne de ce qu'il avait fait à Heero. Il lui ferait payer.

- Et tu oses revenir ici ? Ca fait presque une semaine qu'il t'a quitté !

Il était de plus en plus en colère. Il voulait lui claquer la porte au nez.

Zeck lui répondit:

- T'es qui toi, pour te mêler de ma vie avec mon mec ?

- Qui je suis ? Une personne qui l'aime et qui le prouve plus que toi ! Et puis, on peut pas appeler ça un petit-ami ! Ca a plus été une boniche que ton copain !

Heero n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Son ex et son ami étaient en train de se crêper le chignon... pour lui ? Alors qu'il voyait Zeck vouloir répondre, il mit le holà:

- Stop ! !

Quand il eut l'attention des deux personnes présentes, il reprit plus calmement:

- Bien. Zeck, il me semble que c'était clair. Je suis parti parce que, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Duo, j'en avais marre de servir de boniche. Tu me trompes depuis presque trois ans, sûr. Alors maintenant, si tu es venu me demander de revenir...

Duo regarda Heero, ce dernier constate que le natté a les yeux complètement écarquillés par l'étonnement et la peur. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il allait accepter de retourner avec lui ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ? Il lui avait donné un espoir ! Il ne pouvait pas lui reprendre aussi violemment ? !

Son cœur battait la chamade. Duo attendait la fin de la phrase avec appréhension.

- .... c'est non !

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Zeck, tu vas devoir partir, maintenant. Je ne veux plus te revoir, pas après m'avoir pris pour un pigeon. Et ne compte même pas que je change d'avis.

- Mais... voulut répliquer Zeck.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! S'exclama Heero.

Il voulut fermer la porte, mais Zeck, déterminé, la bloqua avec le pied et la rouvrit brusquement. Il entra. Duo se douta de ce qui allait se passer.

Quand il vit Zeck plaquer Heero contre le mur et l'embrasser avec sauvagerie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il dégagea Heero de l'emprise du blond. Il le fit brutalement reculer.

Il n'accepterait pas que cet abruti fasse plus de mal à Heero. Il était peut-être plus petit que lui, mais il pouvait aisément l'affronter s'il le fallait.

Zeck prit très mal le fait d'être interrompu. Il s'avança et voulut lui décocher une droite.

Il n'atteint jamais sa cible. Son coup fut arrêté en route par une poigne de fer.

Zeck crut avoir un étau autour du poignet. Il chercha à dégager sa main, mais ne réussit qu'à faire resserrer la prise de son assaillant. Il serra les dents. Il voulut s'aider de l'autre main, mais fut à nouveau retenu.

Le sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis le mit soudain mal à l'aise. Il en avait maté des mecs il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais celui là avait une force bien supérieure à la sienne. C'était comme si sa volonté faisait décupler ses forces.

Il donna un grand à-coup et réussit à se défaire des deux étaux.

Il les regarda tous les deux avec mépris.

En désignant simplement du doigt la porte, Duo lui intima l'ordre de partir. Rien que ses yeux lui donnaient envie de fuir.

Sans un mot pour l'un d'eux, il sortit en claquant violemment la porte, montrant sa rage.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Heero était un peu gêné de s'être fait défendre par quelqu'un, mais il en était soulagé, ça prouvait que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. En relevant les yeux vers le natté, il le vit de dos. Il tremblait de la tête au pied.

- Comment as-tu pu sortir avec un mec aussi con ?

La voix de Duo claqua comme un fouet, froide et agressive. Heero ne répondit pas. Il se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu le pousser dans les bras de cet homme. Cupidon faisait parfois des erreurs, mais là, il aurait du s'abstenir !

Duo se retourna vers lui, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Il le découvrit en train de sourire tristement. Ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir une histoire d'amour qui se termine, mais il vaut mieux être loin l'un de l'autre plutôt que se déchirer.

- Heero ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai pourtant. Tu n'as pas à être désolé de toujours tout deviner. Le rassura Heero.

- Oui, mais il y a des limites. Je n'aime pas blesser les gens que j'aime et si pour ça, il faut que je mente, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Duo s'approcha de lui et lui passa ses bras autour des épaules. Se faire pardonner n'était pas son but premier, non, il voulait le réconforter, parce que malgré le fait qu'il paraissait fort et insensible, c'était tout le contraire. Les yeux brillants en étaient la preuve.

Le natté le serra contre lui. Heero, timidement, lui rendit l'étreinte. Pas grand chose, juste les deux mains accrochées faiblement au bas de sa chemise sur laquelle s'écrasa une larme.

Si pleurer pouvait le soulager, Duo n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré plus d'une fois. Pourtant, plusieurs personne lui avait dit que les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Mais c'était tout à fait impossible de ne pas le faire. Il y avait toujours un moment ou ça nous tombait dessus. Qui n'a jamais pleuré au moins une fois dans sa vie !

Maxwell posa sa main derrière sa tête et le guida gentiment jusqu'à ce que sa tête se niche dans son cou.

Il décida de reprendre sur une note plus joyeuse.

- J'ai adoré le repas, tu cuisines bien. C'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Comme moi, par exemple. Plaisanta le natté.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça. Le rassura Heero.

- Si, même un malheureux gâteau crame entre mes mains ! Répliqua Duo avec un grand sourire.

Peut-être que la plaisanterie réconforterait Heero.

- Mes amis arrêtent pas de me charrier parce qu'il faudrait que je me trouve un homme qui sache cuisiner. L'autre jour, je leur ai servi un gâteau au chocolat qui ressemblait à une masse informe carbonisée, inmangeable évidemment. Pourtant j'avais bien suivi la recette à la lettre...

Heero rigola.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? C'est vrai que c'est drôle avec le recul, mais sur le moment, je t'assure que je riais moins.

- Je m'en doute. Mais moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à cuisiner. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux ?

Duo sourit.

- T'es un as quand il s'agit de réconforter les gens dis-moi, je me suis même pas aperçu de la supercherie. Dit doucement Heero en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Ca aussi, on me l'a déjà dit. Répondit Duo sur le même ton.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence.

Le geste qu'avait voulu faire Heero quelques minutes auparavant, pourrait paraître maintenant mal placé. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

- Bien, je vais y aller. Murmura à regret Duo. Il aurait bien proposé à Heero de rester, mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Alors il le contourna et après un rapide baiser sur la joue, il lui sourit et sortit, laissant Heero derrière lui.

Quand il fut sur les marches, il fut stoppé par la voix du métis.

- Duo ! Attends !

Il le vit accourir vers lui. Il resta là, à le regarder, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Je ... Commença Heero, sans trouver les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Je te .... remercie .. pour avoir chassé Zeck. Je ne sais pas si j'y serai parvenu si tu n'avais pas été là. Merci mille fois.

Duo sourit, se demandant pourquoi il le remerciait. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait dégager Zeck, ça avait était plus fort que lui. Cet homme avait fait souffrir la personne qu'il aimait, comment auriez-vous réagi, vous ?

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Heero, c'était un plaisir, depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il t'as fait. Fit remarquer Duo, avec un sourire rassurant.

Heero ne sut quoi répondre. Il sourit simplement.

Après être resté quelques secondes face à face sans rien dire et sachant qu'ils ne parleraient pas plus ce soir, Duo fit un petit geste d'au revoir et tourna les talons.

Au même moment où Duo fermait le portail, Heero fermait la porte.

Chacun de leurs côtés poussèrent un soupir heureux. Ils avaient vécu une magnifique soirée. Nullement gâchée par Zeck, bien au contraire. Duo avait prouvé à Heero qu'il serait là, s'il avait besoin d'aide et Heero avait maintenant la certitude que Duo ne se jouait pas de lui.

**A Suivre !**

Merci d'avoir lu.

Biz

Shin et Nyanko


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1xZeck mais ..... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...sniff

**_RAR Chapitre 1 (très en retard désolé):_**

Magma-novae:

Nous te remercions pour ta review et nous sommes contente que tu ais appréci toujours autant ! ^^

Maxwell:

Nous te remecions du compliment et on s'excuse de te répondre si tard ! Mais comme les RAR ne doivent plus être misent sur le chapitre, j'avais hésiter, mais quand le prochain chapitre serramit, elles serron efface ^^ Voilà, je te remercie d'avoir lu et reviewé cette histore !

Mimi novea:

Et oui, Nyanko est ma collaboratrice pour cette histore. Même si ce n'est pas la seule que nous avons en commun ! On te remercie pour le compliment ! On espère que l suite te plaira autant ! Bien sur, il reste quelques chapitre, mais on espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^ Je te remercie également d'avoir lut les trois préquelle, sans lesquelles l'histoire n'a pas vraiment de ens pour le lecteur !

Mickey:

Comme ma soeur te l'as dit, il temanque les 3 premier OS "Halloween" "Noël" "Nouvelle An". Tu ne peut donc pas comprendre. ^^ Merci quand même pour la review !

**_RAR Chapitre 2, 6 et 7:_**

Ange:

Comme pour les autres, nous te remercions. Le compliment nous fait plaisir ^^ Nous esperons que la suite te plaira autant !

Magma-novae:

Nous sommes contente que la délibération avec toi même se soit bien terminer ^^ Même si tu sais ce que voulais Zeck, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminer ! Il reste 5 chapitre a venir ! Il faut que tu sache qu'un bon écrivain stoppera toujours ses chapitre au moment les plus palpitant de son histoir ! Ca donne envie au lecteur de revenir ! Et puis ca serrait ennuyeux si vous saviez tout en une fois !

Mimi novea:

Encore mercie pour ta review et tes compliments ^_^ Je doit dire que moi même, je ne sais pas si je pourrait rester pendant 15 amoureux de la même personne sans jamais ne l'avoir revut, mais bon, ce n'est qu'une histoire ! Nous espèrons que la suite (chapitre 9) te plaira autant !

Duo-Yaoi:

Slt! erci pour at review et tes compliments, ca nous fait chud au coeur de svoir que ce que l'on écrit plait autant ! La suite est finit décrire, donc, on n'as plus besoin de chance ! Merci pour ta review et le favorie ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**_RAR Chapitre 3 et 4:_**

Mimi novea:

Re !! Merci encore une fois pour ta review ! C'est vrai que laisser son numéro ce n'est pas prudent ! En général, je ne le fait pas mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une fiction ! Même si certaine chose que j'écrit son du réel ! Il y a toujours du vecut dans chaque fic !

Voilà, nous espèrons que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Mimi novea:

Et ui, Heero était aussi déboussoler que lui, mais comparer a Duo, Il a réussit a le cacher ! J'ai mit cette rencontre imprevu pour me faire pardonner du retard du chapitre ^^ Comme je ne poste que toute les deux semaine (et que quelques fois, ca peut devenir trois) J'ai avancer la rencontre, sans pour autant, tout mettre ! Ils se sont rencontrer, mais il a fallu attendre le chapitre suivant pour TOUT savoir !

Jepense que non, elle n'as pas finit ! Merci pour la review !

**_RAR Chapitre 5:_**

Dioramanya:

Merci pour ta review ^^ Et malheureusement si, nous vous avons laisser comme ca ! On espère que tu n'as pas eu trop longtemps a attendre a ton gout pour avoir la suite. Bonne lecture pour se chapitre.

Magma-novae:

Je pense que tu va vite nous pardonner de l'avoir fait pleurer ^^ merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_RAR Chapitre 8:_**

Mimi novea:

Si ils on tous trouver chacun leur compte, c'est grac a la détermination de Duo ^^ Donc grand merci a Duo ! Il n'y a pas 15 chapitre, mais 13 ! C'est déjà pas mal !! bonne lecture !

Voilà pour les RAR ! J'espèren'avoir oublier personne ? Sinon, faite le moi savoir et je rectifirer ma faute au prochain chapitre !

Maintenant ...... Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 9

_____________________________________________________________________

Sur la terrasse d'un petit café, Duo regardait les passants sur le trottoir d'en face en réfléchissant.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait retrouvé Heero.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se trouvait à cette table. Il se posait plein de questions. Il se demandait surtout si ce qu'il vivait en ce moment n'était pas un rêve. Si c'était le cas, il ne voulait en aucun cas se réveiller.

Il avait revu Heero à plusieurs reprises et il sentait bien qu'un lien très fort se créait entre eux. Mais quelque petite chose venait entacher son bonheur.

Quand il parlait avec Heero de ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, Heero restait sans rien dire, ne se souvenant de rien. Il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire, ce n'était nullement de sa faute.

Il avait l'impression que leur relation ne pourrait jamais être complète s'il était le seul à se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient vécu quinze ans auparavant. Ces souvenirs précieux étaient la base de son amour pour le japonais et il était persuadé que si Heero ne s'en rappelait pas, il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer avec autant de force que lui. De plus, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Heero enfant était venu plusieurs fois le retrouvé et le sauvé. Il se torturait donc l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de lui faire revenir à la conscience ce qu'ils avaient partagé pendant son coma.

D'après Heero, quand il lui avait dit son nom, il avait eu une sorte de flash back lui montrant un petit garçon recroquevillé contre un mur. Exactement la position dans la quelle il était quand il lui avait dit son nom la toute première fois. Cela voulait bien dire quelque chose, non ?

Il avait bien eu l'idée de l'emmener dans cette ruelle où ils s'étaient rencontrés, seulement depuis le temps, elle avait changé. Il aurait voulu l'emmener sur la petite place où ils s'étaient vus à deux reprises, seulement serait-ce suffisant ?

Mais après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Il reposa la tasse de café qu'il avait dans les mains et poussa un soupir las. Il espérait que ça marche. Mais dans le cas contraire, il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à Heero. Le fait qu'il se soit rappelé de leur toute première rencontre lui faisait déjà chaud au cœur.

Il finit par payer son café et partir. Il devait voir Heero.

Il continua de réfléchir sur le chemin.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées que sans s'en apercevoir, il dépassa la maison de Heero. Il ne releva la tête que quand une voix familière l'appela.

- Duo ?

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Heero dans son jardin. Il sourit devant le tableau que lui offrait Snow et son maître assis au sol. Il resta quelques instant à les regarder, avant de se souvenir de sa présence ici. Il se rapprocha du portail et ouvrit la bouche:

- Dis-moi, Heero, cela te dirait de promener Snow ? Demanda Duo.

Heero le regarda avec surprise. Il se releva en époussetant son pantalon.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Heero.

Il se dirigea vers la maison pendant que Duo entrait dans la cour et venait trouver le chien qui jouait tout seul avec sa balle. Quand le chien se tourna, il accourut vers lui et lui sauta dessus. En rigolant, Duo joua avec lui en attendant que Heero ne revienne.

En sortant de la maison, Heero se stoppa en voyant Duo et Snow jouer ensemble. Accoudé au chambranle de la porte d'entrée, il les regarda discrètement. Duo ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

- Hum !

Duo releva la tête et sourit quand il vit que Heero était de retour.

- On y va ?

- Tu veux nous emmener dans un endroit particulier que tu es si pressé ? Demanda Heero, suspicieux.

Duo sourit, un peu contrit.

- Si ... si tu pouvais éviter de poser des questions, ce serait gentil. Je t'expliquerais tout quand on sera là-bas. Dit précipitamment Duo.

Heero ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Duo, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui face des cachotteries. En même temps, c'était Duo.

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Il s'approcha d'eux et attacha la laisse au collier de Snow.

Heero et Duo sortir de la cour, précédé de Snow, impatient de faire une promenade. Heero se laissa guider par Duo dans les rues. Il ne savait pas où Duo l'emmenait mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis.

Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent tous les deux.

Cela faisait exactement deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans cette librairie. Ils avaient eu le temps de se connaîtreun peu mieu et de parler. Ils s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises : au supermarché, dans le parc, dans la rue ... Ils ne se parlaient pas à chaque fois, bien sûr, mais pas mal quand même.

Heero commença à se poser des questions quand ils sortirent de la ville. Il ne la connaissait pas en dehors du centre ville, où il habitait. Il regarda les maisons défiler. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas les avoir vues un jour, il avait comme un sentiment de déjà vu.

Quand il tournèrent au coin d'un petit trottoir, Heero vit apparaître une petite place, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, mais ce qui le fut moins, fut l'image qui s'imposa à ses yeux:

_**Heero se trouvait sur un trottoir un étrange sentiment l'avait conduit ici. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. **_

_**Ces yeux finirent par se poser sur une petite silhouette qui se trouvait au milieu de ce qui semblait être une place. Il remarqua qu'il paraissait être absorber par sa contemplation. **_

_**Encore une fois, il se posa la question de sa présence ici. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait attiré là, auprès, une fois de plus, de ce garçon ? Il s'avança, bizarrement, sans sentir le sol sous ses pieds, comme s'il volait. Faisant abstraction de ce détail, il parla:**_

_**- Tu es encore perdu ? **_

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer brutalement en l'appelant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir voir distinctement Duo qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Il se demanda quelques secondes ce qui venait de ce passer, quand Duo pris la parole:

- Heero ? Ca va ? Heero !

- Ou ... oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu t'es brusquement arrêté et tu ne me répondais pas quand je te demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Répondit simplement Duo.

- Et bien, tout va bien.

- Heero, je vois bien que ça ne va pas du tout, que s'est-il passé ?

Heero se demandait si Duo l'avait amené ici juste pour voir s'il se souvenait de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il se tourna vers la petite place et dit :

- Alors c'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la deuxième fois ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ?

- Oui. Je voulais que tu te souviennes, qu'on partage ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble. Je ne voulais pas être le seul à me souvenir de ce qui a fait naître l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je me suis dit, que puisque quand je t'ai dit mon nom, tu t'es souvenu de notre première rencontre, alors, peut-être que j'avais un moyen pour que tu te souviennes de_ tout_. Avoua Duo en fixant la place.

Il se tourna finalement vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire contri.

- Heero, je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre, mais si je fais tous ça, c'est aussi pour savoir ce qui t'a poussé à venir à mon aide ce soir là ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre pour le moment, mais si un jour tu sais, dis-le-moi.

Il tourna la tête et dit en posant les yeux sur une petite maison :

- C'est ici que j'habitais, quand j'étais jeune. Mes parents y sont toujours.

Duo soupira et demanda :

- Ca te dérange si on va les voir ?

Heero secoua la tête. Duo lui avait parlé de ses parents plusieurs fois. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir des parents aussi aimant que ceux de Duo. La seule fois où Heero aurait pu les rencontrer, il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, plonger dans un profond coma.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte d'entrée.

- Ca va bientôt faire trois semaines que je ne suis pas venu les voir. Murmura Duo.

Heero ne répondit rien, Duo avait plus parlé pour lui qu'à Heero. Il le suivit et le vit sonner à la porte. Ils restèrent un petit moment devant la maison, en attente de réponse. Quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, Heero vit apparaître une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans. Au premier coup d'œil, elle paraissait gentille.

Elle sourit quand elle vit Duo, son fils, sur le pas de la porte.

- Duo, mon chéri, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous voir !

Elle sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence d'Heero.

- Mais qui est-ce ce ravissant jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

Puis, soudain :

- Ho, mais que je peux être mal polie, entrez !

Heero détacha la laisse de son chien. Ce dernier s'installa en bas des marches et ne bougea plus.

- Maman, je te présente Heero Yuy, le fils de Kisa et Odin, tes amis d'enfance. Dit Duo en entrant à la suite de Heero.

Sa mère se stoppa et se retourna vers le métis. Elle semblait vraiment étonnée. Elle reporta son attention sur Duo et dit :

- Le jeune homme que tu avais prétendu voir alors qu'il était dans le coma. Mais enfin, Duo, c'est impossible. Il a changé de pays !

- Oui. Répondit Heero. Mais mon père m'a acheté une maison pour que je puisse les laisser tranquille, ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi.

- Maman, j'ai bel et bien vu Heero, il y a quinze ans !

- Je peux le confirmer, madame. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, seulement de quelques bribes de mon coma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ils virent tous les deux Hélène froncer les sourcils.

- Mais c'est impossible. S'obstina le mère de Duo en leurs faisant signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Maman, s'il te plait, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et crois-moi. J'ai vraiment vu Heero quand j'étais petit et je sais que ça risque de ne pas te faire plaisir, mais le soir du nouvel an, je suis de nouveau sorti ... pour voir Heero.

- Duo ! S'exclama sa mère.

- Je sais, cette fois, je n'ai pas fait l'erreur de cracher le morceau ! Mais j'ai expliqué à Heero ce qui lui arrivait. Maman, les deux fois où j'ai vu Heero, il s'était volatilisé, sans que je puisse le remercier. Et le jour où on a vu ses parents, j'ai compris comment cela se faisait. Dit Duo.

Sa mère le fixa, exaspéré.

- Bien, puisque c'est réglé, passons à autre chose. Tu veux ? Gronda Duo, en lançant un regard appuyé à sa mère, signe de mécontentement.

Cette dernière soupira.

- Alors, comment l'as-tu rencontré, ce charmant jeune homme ? Demanda Hélène.

- Lors de la séance de dédicace. Répondit Duo en rougissant.

Elle haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Heero.

- Vous avez appréciez son livre ?

- Beaucoup, mais je dois dire que c'est plus la couleur qui m'a attiré.

Elle haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

- C'est trop compliqué à vous expliquer, mais la couleur du livre c'est un mélange de la couleur de mes yeux et de celle de Duo. Seulement, la couleur ne m'était pas étrangère, voilà tout. Pour le reste, je préfère garder ça entre Duo et moi. Si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Elle sourit.

- Bien sûr que non.

La femme tourna son regard vers son fils, ce dernier était rouge. Sa mère avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait et n'allait pas se gêner pour mettre son nez dans sa vie privée. Elle était très polie, mais pouvait parfois être d'un sans gêne !

- Bon, cette fois, pouvons-nous _vraiment _changer de sujet ! Pressa Duo, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Heero et Hélène se tournèrent vers lui. Duo serra les poings.

Il finit par détourner la tête vers la fenêtre, les deux autres ayant repris une nouvelle conversation.

**A Suivre**

Voilà, la fin du 9ème chapitre.

Nous espérons que cela vous a plu.

Bisous à tous

Shin' & Nyanko


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs :** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple :** 1xZeck mais ..... 1x2x1 ! Vous me connaissez !

**Genre :** Romance

**Bêta :**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer :** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA :** Cette fic, qui est une fic à chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC!

**Nyanko : **Pour ce qui est du retard, j'avoue ! C'est entierement ma faute !! Ayant empreinter le Mp3 ou les fiction de ma Shini-ni sont, elle ne pouvait pas poster de nouveaux chapitre. Je suis désolé.

Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 10

_____________________________________________________________________

Affalé sur son canapé, Duo changeait de chaînes par automatisme. En ce dimanche, il avait décidé de ne pas s'habiller et était resté en jogging, la veste ouverte sur un T-Shirt noir, pieds nus, la tresse à moitié faite.

Il repassait en boucle la rencontre entre Heero et sa mère. Il ne se souvenait plus de tout. Il ne les avait pratiquement pas écoutés. Sa mère avait posé énormément de question à Heero et avait complètement zapper Duo.

Il leva une nouvelle fois le bras. Il tomba sur une chaîne qui diffusait les infos toute la journée. Il la regarda sans intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre, qu'il jette la télécommande sur le canapé et ne se lève.

Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Heero. Il était devenu une véritable obsession. Son image l'avait hantée toute la nuit. Il avait essayé de penser à autre chose, mais sans succès. C'était pire qu'avant, chaque chose à laquelle il pensait le ramenait irrémédiablement à _lui_.

Laissant la télévision parler toute seule, il se rendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo ...

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, Heero n'est pas dans le frigo ! Murmura Duo en refermant la porte.

Il se traîna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne trouvait rien pour s'occuper. Ce n'était pas lui qui était de garde à l'animalerie pour donner à manger aux animaux et leur tenir compagnie quelques heures.

Il se releva et continua toute la matinée à traîner dans sa petite maison, comme une âme en peine.

Il voulait voir Heero, mais peut-être avait-il invité des amis à manger chez lui ? Il ne voulait surtout pas déranger.

Il redescendit dans le salon et s'installa une nouvelle fois dans son canapé. Il poussa un long soupir. Il n'était que 11h30 et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait fini le ménage, il n'était pas encore l'heure de se faire à manger, il n'y avait rien d'ouvert.

Il reporta son attention sur la télévision. Toujours la même chose, des trucs politiques auxquels il ne comprenait rien du tout. Machin contre truc, parce que truc lui a dit ceci et que machin n'a pas apprécié !

Quand le journal régional se lança, il s'installa un peu mieux et regarda les images défiler. Enfin, une jeune femme apparut à l'écran et parla:

-Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour. Mauvaise nouvelle du côté de Jonzac. Une petite maison a été ravagée par un incendie. Tout porte à croire que c'est un incendie domestique et non criminel. Sur place, les pompiers essayent d'éteindre le brasier et la police tente de comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Sur le haut de l'écran, une petite image montrait une maison carbonisée, de grandes traînées noires sur les murs de la façade attestaient du passage des flammes. On pouvait voir plusieurs personnes, pompiers, journalistes, voisins, policiers s'agiter autour de la maison.

- Sur place, Treize Khushrenada et Dorothy Catalonia !

La petite image changea de taille et envahi tout l'écran. Au même moment, une voix grave s'éleva.

-Aux alentours de 7 heures ce matin, un incendie ravageur s'est déclenché aux abords de la ville de Jonzac. Personne n'est encore en mesure d'affirmer ce qui est la cause de cet incendie, mais l'hypothèse de l'incendie criminel a été écartée. Le propriétaire de la petite maison, dont nous tairons le nom, ne s'est rendu compte de rien jusqu'à ce que son chien ne se mette à aboyer dans la cour.

"Le jeune homme, de 26 ans, a échappé de justesse à l'asphyxie. Il peut amplement remercier son chien, sans qui il serait probablement mort. "

Duo écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut, avec difficulté, la maison de Heero. Il se souvenait du portail, avec une jolie teinte de bleu foncée, comme ses yeux. Mais enfin que s'était-il passé pour que la maison d'Heero prenne feu ?

Duo continua de regarder les images défiler sans les voir. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, il se reprit et monta à l'étage en quatrième vitesse. Prenant les vêtements qu'il avait sous la main, il s'habilla et sortit de chez lui.

Le chemin qu'il eut à parcourir lui parut interminable. Il avait l'étrange impression de marcher au ralentit, alors qu'il aurait voulu aller à cent à l'heure pour rejoindre le plus vite possible son ami.

Le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac devenait de plus en plus gros et douloureux.

Quand enfin, il parvint au coin de la rue où habitait le jeune homme, il sentit le nœud se resserrer une dernière fois et au maximum, tellement qu'il en avait envie de vomir.

Sur la route, une bande jaune avait été déroulée, empêchant l'accès à la maison et empêchant les passants trop curieux d'approcher.

Il courut jusqu'à la barrière et réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à cette dernière à grand renfort de coup de coude. Ne s'occupant pas des autres personnes qui l'insultaient. Les yeux écarquillés, il cherchait désespérément Heero. Il finit par le trouver, assis dans une ambulance, un masque à oxygène sur la bouche.

Il passa en dessous de la bande et le rejoignit. En arrivant près de lui, un médecin le retint et voulu lui dire de s'en aller, mais Heero tendit la main vers lui. Voyant ça, l'homme le lâcha et Duo put le rejoindre.

- Heero ! ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Heero répondit à l'étreinte, sans rien dire, trop gêné par le masque.

Heero était vêtu d'un simple T-shirt et d'un jean. Il ne devait ses simple vêtement à son voisin. Ce dernier lui avait prêter les encien vêtements de son fils.

Quand Duo le relâcha enfin, il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le bas de son jean. Il découvrit Snow assis, la langue pendante, les yeux levés vers lui.

- Snow, mon beau. C'est du bon boulot ce que tu as fait là ! Je te remercie de l'avoir sauvé. Murmura Duo.

Le chien aboya. Duo était heureux que personne, sauf Heero, n'ait voulu de ce chien. Il était en même temps honteux de ses pensées, ce chien était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable. Il fixa les yeux rouges quelques instant avant que Snow ne lui saute dessus et ne lui lèche le visage. Il éclata de rire.

Heero, moins joyeux, regardait sa maison, les hommes tentant d'éteindre les flammes. Il avait tout perdu dans cet incendie. Où allait-il aller maintenant ?

Son souffle devint plus difficile, ses yeux le brûlèrent, il sentit ses mains se crisper sur le matelas sur lequel il était assis. Il ne se préoccupait plus de Duo et de son chien. Il était heureux d'être en vie, il remerciait profondément Snow. Mais qu'allait-il devenir, maintenant que sa vie était partie en fumé ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner au près de Zeck ?

Il ne voulait pas retomber dans ses bras ! Car malgré ce qu'il avait dit, si Zeck insistait vraiment, il pourrait retomber amoureux de lui. Il n'avait malheureusement pas enterré définitivement ce passage de sa vie.

Duo, quand il entendit la respiration de Heero devenir plus forte, se retourna vers lui. Quand il vit ses yeux embuer de larmes, il se précipita à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi !

- Où vais-je aller maintenant ? Demanda Heero, la voix étouffée par le masque. Je ne peux pas retourner chez Zeck, mes parents ne veulent plus me voir et je n'ai ni famille, ni amis chez qui je pourrais loger.

Duo sentit son cœur se fendre quand il entendit le nom de Zeck et finit en mille morceaux, quand il remarqua que Heero ne l'avait pas mentionné. Il ferma les yeux et dit tristement:

- Je suis là, moi.

Heero se dégagea de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait sincèrement pas pensé à Duo. Et puis, il ne voulait pas déranger l'écrivain.

A ce moment, un médecin arriva et lui ôta le masque.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres séquelles, vous pouvez donc ... hum, trouver un endroit où dormir, le temps ... le temps que vous trouviez une autre maison. Dit le médecin avant de partir.

Duo se tourna vers lui et rajouta:

- Ne m'oublie pas.

Heero releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, de toute façon comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Il se demandait comment il avait pu prendre autant de place dans son cœur en si peu de temps ? Il se connaissait depuis longtemps, mais Duo restait quand même un étranger pour lui, il ne se souvenait pas _vraiment _de leur _première _rencontre, il n'avait eu que quelques flash back.

Duo continuait à la regarder, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Heero ne voulait peut-être pas l'avoir sur le dos 24h/24h ? Il le comprenait parfaitement. Alors qu'il commençait à déprimer, il entendit la voix d'Heero s'élever.

- J'espère que Snow ne te gênera pas ?

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire.

-Non, du tout.

Duo hésita quelques secondes avant de demander:

-Alors .... ça veut dire que tu veux bien venir habiter chez moi, le temps que tu trouves une autre maison ?

-Et bien, si ça ne te dérange vraiment pas, je veux bien. Répondit Heero avec un sourire timide.

Duo, trop heureux que Heero vienne chez lui, lui sauta au cou et le serra très fort contre lui. Il avait totalement oublié les caméras, les voisins, les pompiers et tout le reste. Il resta dans ses bras quelques instants et finit par le lâcher quand les pompiers s'approchèrent de lui pour lui parler.

Duo ne suivit pas réellement la conversation, trop occupé à regarder Heero. Il ne revint à la réalité que quand il vit Heero se tourner vers lui et les pompiers repartir d'où ils venaient.

- Ca va, Duo ? Demanda Heero, quand il remarqua le sourire béat sur les lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je ne pourrais jamais allais mieux qu'aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Duo avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Il tourna son regard vers la maison et perdit son sourire.

- On ira faire les courses plus tard pour te racheter une garde-robe. Informa Duo.

- Duo, l'argent que j'avais est rester dans la maison, je n'en aurais pas avant la fin du mois. Mon patron ne me fera pas une avance comme ça.

- Je m'en doute, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui vais te l'acheter. Tu ne peux pas rester avec seulement un T-Shirt et un jean pour près d'un mois.

- Duo, je ne veux pas t'être redevable ! S'exclama Heero.

Duo soupira. Heero pouvait être têtu. Il fallait qu'il trouve un bon argument pour le convaincre.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, pour le moment, rentrons chez moi. Je n'aime pas trop les caméras.

Duo le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, le chien dans leur sillage. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant, mais il priait pour que ça ne tourne pas mal.

- Il faudra que j'aille voir mon assureur tantôt. Dit platoniquement Heero, comme si cela ne le concernait pas.

- Tu voudras que je vienne ? Demanda amicalement Duo.

- Non, j'irais seul, merci.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une question à poser, mais qu'est-ce qui a survécu dans la maison ?

- Pas grand chose. Répondit Heero en passant sous la barrière. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans le garage, ma voiture entre autre. Mais elle est chez le garagiste. Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle avait, ils me l'on dit pourtant. Répondit Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu dois aller la récupérer quand ?

- Dans quelques jours. Répondit simplement Heero.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin silencieusement, le chien trottinant derrière eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, une constatation frappa de plein fouet Heero : Duo était venu plusieurs fois chez lui, mais lui n'avait jamais vu la maison du natté !

Il découvrit une charmante petite maison, avec un jardin où se trouvaient quelques nains de jardin et quelques plants de fleurs, le tout harmonieusement décoré et placé, le portail vert clôturait ce magnifique espace.

- Heero ? Tu viens ? Demanda la voix lointaine de Duo.

Heero revint à la réalité et suivit le natté. Arrivé à la porte, Snow s'assit et ne bougea pas, ne rentrant pas dans la maison. Duo sourit et entra.

Il avait un peu peur de se retrouver seul avec le natté, non qu'il lui fasse peur, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait, éventuellement se passer. Il avait peur de ne pouvoir résister au charme du natté et de dépasser les bornes en commettant une erreur irréparable.

Il ne pouvait contester le fait que le natté lui plaise. Alors se retrouver seul avec lui, voulait dire résister à cette attirance coûte que coûte et ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**A Suivre....**

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ceux qui lisent cette histoire l'apprécie.

Je remercie également les personnes qui review et lisent cette histoire et tous mes autres écrits. Je remercie également ma bêta.

Gros bisous a tous et à toutes** !**

Shin' & Nyanko


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic a chapitre, est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussit à la commencer, donc, elle m'a aidé à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture

_____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 11

_____________________________________________________________________

Duo entra dans la maison, suivit de Heero. Il appréhendait un peu de rester seul avec Heero. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait toujours les images de leur dîner en tête à tête et du baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger. Il se demandait encore pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout ?

Il conduisit Heero jusque dans le salon.

- Voilà, c'est chez moi. C'est pas très grand. S'excusa Duo.

-C'est très joli. Sourit Heero, en se tournant vers Duo, après avoir fini de faire le tour de la pièce du regard.

- Merci. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Duo se retourna et ouvrit la marche vers l'étage. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand il se retrouva dans la chambre seul avec Heero.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec Heero, tous les soirs, tous les week-ends. Comment allait-il faire pour survivre avec cet homme à ces côtés ?

Il s'effaça pour laisser Heero entrer dans sa future chambre. Il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Heero. Lèvres qu'il mourrait soudainement d'envie d'embrasser. Il détourna les yeux et chassa de son esprit les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Voilà, j'espère que tu te sentiras bien. Dit simplement Duo.

Heero hocha la tête, contemplant toujours la chambre.

Elle était sobre. Une tapisserie violette très clair, des meubles tous en panneau de particule. Un ordinateur portable trônait sur le bureau. Un lit deux places se trouvait au milieu de la chambre, contre le mur. Quelques peluches et dessins décoraient la chambre, sans faire trop gamins non plus.

- Je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison.

Ils sortirent de la chambre d'ami. Duo lui fit visiter tout l'étage. Dans la salle de bain, il lui montra où se trouvaient les serviettes.

Quand ils eurent fait tout le tour de la maison, que Duo lui eut montré où était sa chambre, il le conduisit dans la cuisine.

- Je vais préparer à manger.

&&&&

Duo se tourna et se retourna dans tous les sens, ne trouvant pas une position confortable pour s'endormir.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Heero se trouvait sous son toit. Jusque là, tout c'était bien passé, pas d'incident ou autre. Il avait quand même son regard qui s'attardait sur ses fesses de temps en temps, mais tout en restant discret.

Un soir, il était arrivé à Heero de s'endormir sur le canapé, en rentrant du travail. Après l'avoir regardé dormir quelques minutes, Duo l'avait doucement soulevé et l'avait couché dans le lit du brun. Bien sûr, il lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et sa veste, mais ne l'avait pas complètement déshabillé.

Heero n'ayant toujours pas sa voiture, Duo avait dû s'organiser depuis quelques jours. Le matin, il partait un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour emmener Heero à son travail. Heero avait d'abord refuser :

- Je prendrais le bus, Duo, ne t'en fait pas. Avait argumenté Heero.

Mais Duo avait refusé catégoriquement. Le bus n'était pas le moyen de transport le plus sûr. Et puis, il pourrait passer un petit moment de plus ensemble. Duo n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui. Non seulement il devait s'occuper des animaux, mais il devait faire les courses, s'occuper de la maison.

Bien sûr, Heero était là pour l'aider, mais le travail du métis lui demandait plus d'effort physique que le sien. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que le brun soit épuisé. Et puis, il recherchait une nouvelle maison. Il était sorti une ou deux fois pour pouvoir en visiter une. Mais aucune ne lui avait plu. Il lui avait aussi fallu tout régler pour son ancienne maison. Il n'avait pas éprouvé le désir d'en faire reconstruire une autre au même endroit.

Pendant toute la première semaine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, à part pendant le dîner. Ils se racontaient leurs journées, mais sans plus.

Duo redoutait qu'un soir, Heero lui dise qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle maison. En quelques jours, il s'était fait à l'idée de voir Heero le rejoindre pour déjeuner. Même si cela ne durait pas longtemps et qu'à peine une demi-heure plus tard, Heero le quittait pour aller au travail. Le trajet entre la maison de Duo et la Security System était court.

Mais aujourd'hui, le chemin entre le boulot de Heero et la maison de Duo ne sera pas parcouru, car nous sommes dimanche.

Duo s'était levé tôt ce matin, pour faire une surprise à Heero. Bien sûr, ce genre de chose ne se faisait que dans un couple, mais il voulait voir la tête qu'il ferait.

Son ouvrage terminé, il le prit avec lui et monta dans la chambre de son invité. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tôt, Heero n'était toujours pas levé. Il avait eu peur de le voir débarquer. Il se serait sûrement posé beaucoup de question !

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, il l'ouvrit avec le coude. Il avait les deux mains prises par son colis. Connaissant la pièce par cœur, il posa son fardeau sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La lumière dans le couloir n'étant pas assez forte pour éclairer la pièce.

Avec un geste ample, il ouvrit le rideau épais qui bloquait le passage de la lumière.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut accueilli par deux yeux bleus légèrement plissés par le sommeil. Il devait sans doute se demander qui avait bien pu ouvrir les rideaux alors qu'il dormait si bien !

Quand les yeux de Heero se furent habitués à la lumière, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Duo devant sa fenêtre, le regardant avec un grand sourire.

- Duo ? Souffla Heero, à moitié endormi.

- Lui-même !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda, soudainement anxieux, Heero.

- Rien du tout, que vas-tu chercher ?

Il se rendit au bureau et prit ce qu'il y avait déposé. Duo vit la mâchoire de Heero tomber. Le natté éclatât de rire devant la tête de son invité.

Il s'approcha de Heero et déposa sur ses genoux ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Pour toi. Dit simplement Duo, avec un sourire.

- Le petit dèj' au lit ? Balbutia Heero en regardant le plateau qui était sur ses jambes.

Voyant que Heero avait bien pris son attention, il fit demi-tour pour le laisser déjeuner en paix.

- C'est pas drôle si je reste seul. Entendit-il avant de passer la porte.

Duo se stoppa et se retourna vers le brun. Il vit briller dans les yeux de Heero une étincelle de malice. Duo rebroussa chemin en souriant. Il s'installa aux côtés de Heero.

- Merci.

Il se pencha et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue du natté.

Pendant que Heero mangeait, Duo le regardait tendrement. En préparant ce déjeuner, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un baiser de la part du destinataire. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait ça pour faire plaisir à Heero, mais il n'en avait pas espéré tant.

Quand il vit que Heero avait fini, il prit le plateau pour le descendre.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda le métis.

- Je ramène ça en bas, je reviens. Répondit simplement Duo.

Il se dépêcha de remonter après avoir déposé le plateau dans l'évier.

Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans la chambre, Duo haussa les sourcils. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Avec lenteur, il souleva un morceau de couette et trouva Heero, en boule, dessous. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et sortit de dessous la couette.

- Alors ? Bien mangé ? Demanda Duo.

- Super bien, merci Duo. C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'amène le petit déjeuner au lit. Plaisanta Heero.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Heero se décala et fit une place à Duo pour qu'il le rejoigne dans le lit. Duo ne se fit pas prier et se calfeutra sous la couette avec le brun.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se fixaient, sans dire un mot. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger. Duo, qui était hypnotisé par les yeux bleus de Heero, finit par se redresser et s'appuyer sur un coude, surplombant le japonais.

Son regard quitta les abîmes bleus et parcourut tout le visage. Il était encore plus magnifique que dans ses rêves. Il lui prenait soudainement l'envie de toucher cette peau mate et qui semblait si douce. Il commença simplement par lever la main et la posa sur sa joue. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait.

Heero le laissa faire. Il se demandait où tout cela allait les mener. Il savait que ça ne pourrait que bien se terminer, quelques doutes le taraudaient encore. Mais il était incapable de trouver la source de ses doutes.

Duo caressa doucement la joue basanée sous ses doigts.

Bientôt, la tentation devint trop forte, et Duo se pencha pour embrasser furtivement les lèvres de Heero. Il se redressa avant que Heero n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation. Ne le voyant pas réagir défavorablement à son geste, il le réitéra, plus longtemps cette fois, sans toute fois aller trop loin. Simple contact de lèvres à lèvres.

Duo se recula une nouvelle fois.

Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Il put alors voir Heero, le visage détendu, les paupières baissées, les lèvres entrouvertes. Abandonné. Il sourit devant cette vision enchanteresse.

Heero ne bougea pas quand les lèvres de Duo quittèrent les siennes. Il ne rouvrit pas non plus les yeux. Il ne _voulait_ pas les rouvrirent. De peur que l'instant magique ne s'arrête. Il se sentait bien, pour la première fois il se sentait aimé. Au chaud et en sécurité. Et le fait que Duo soit plus grand que lui n'avait rien a voir. Il se sentit simplement bien où il se trouvait.

Quand Duo se recourba pour pouvoir l'embrasser, son geste fut arrêté par la sonnette d'entrée. Tous les deux rouvrirent les yeux.

Duo, avec un sourire gêné, dit:

-Désolé, je vais voir qui c'est.

Et il se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Il descendit en vitesse, grommelant contre l'opportun qui venait les déranger, surtout un dimanche matin. Avec mauvaise humeur, il ouvrit en grand la porte, pour trouver Lucrézia.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que l'on devait aller au cinéma aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua qu'il était toujours en pyjama.

Duo ouvrit tout grand la bouche. Oups ... Il avait complètement zappé la sortie ciné qu'il faisait tous les mois avec son amie. Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

-Je suis désolé Lucrézia, j'ai complètement oublié. Mais je te jure que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ! Tenta-t-il de se racheter.

-C'est l'homme derrière toi, ta circonstance atténuante ? Demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

Duo se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour trouver Heero, habillé, dans son dos. Il se retourna vers Lucrézia après avoir souri au Japonais.

-Oui, effectivement. Il a ... disons .... quelques problèmes. Alors bon, je l'ai invité chez moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu peux demander à Wu fei d'y aller avec toi, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord.

-Wu fei est en vacances avec sa famille.

-Woua, il en a de la chance ! Et bin, demande à Quatre ?

-Il est avec Trowa.

-Bin, je vais pas te proposer de demander à Trowa, il est avec Quatre ! Tenta de plaisanter Duo. Mais il le perdit quand il vit le regard un peu déçu de Lucrézia.

- Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour me préparer !

Il vit le sourire réapparaître sur le visage de son amie. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Heero, le visage impassible. La matinée avait pourtant si bien commencé, mais comment avait-il pu oublier sa sortie mensuelle avec Lucrézia.

- Je suis désolé Heero. S'excusa Duo en joignant les deux mains en face de lui.

- C'est pas grave, tu as une vie, ne la sacrifie pas pour moi. Répondit doucement Heero.

- Merci. Il fit signe à Lucrézia d'entrer et monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de redescendre dans le salon, où il trouva ses deux amis en pleine conversation. Quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce, Lucrézia se leva et lui sourit.

- On peut y aller ?

- Oui. Répondit simplement Duo.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à la porte. Avant de sortir, Duo se retourna vers Heero et l'embrassa. Pas un simple bisou sur la joue, non un vrai baiser, sur les lèvres. Quand il le relâcha, il lui souffla à l'oreille:

- A tout à l'heure.

Il partit définitivement et monta dans la voiture avec Lucrézia.

Heero resta silencieux, dans l'entrée de la petite maison. Il avait été surpris par le baiser du natté. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, même si cela ne remontait qu'à même pas 20 minutes. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment surpris, c'était le fait qu'il l'ait fait devant une de ses amis.

Il se ressaisit et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

Il avait de la chance d'être aimé par un homme aussi formidable que Duo. Mais les doutes qu'il avait eu plus tôt devinrent plus clair. Voilà de quoi il avait peur. Les premiers jours de sa relation avec Zeck, les mêmes pensées avaient fait leurs chemins dans sa tête. Rien ne lui garantissait que cela ne se terminerait pas comme avec Zeck.

Le fait que Duo ait dit l'aimer depuis si longtemps ne lui garantissait pas une nouvelle blessure. Il savait que Duo n'avait pas menti sur ce qu'il s'était passé quinze ans plutôt, il en avait des souvenirs.

Alors il présumait malgré tout, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher une histoire d'amour, rien que par peur. Surtout si elle pouvait se révéler être magnifique.

Et puis, Duo n'était pas comme Zeck. Il ne se servirait pas de lui. Du moins, il l'espérait ardemment.

Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il la regarda quelques minutes. Mais il finit vite par se lasser. Il se leva et entreprit, pendant l'absence de Duo, de faire un peu de ménage.

Dans l'ensemble, la semaine passée ici avait été géniale. Il se sentait très bien. Il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'était la cohabitation. Même si il avait vécu cinq ans avec Zeck, les deux dernières années, il les avait passées seul, non en compagnie de son "compagnon".

Mais il finit par sourire. Après tout, si la vie avait décidé de le faire souffrir une nouvelle fois, cela arriverait bien assez tôt, alors au lieu de se poser toutes ses questions inutiles, autant profiter à fond de sa relation avec Duo !

Sur cette petite note positive, il reprit sa tâche avec un immense sourire. Quand il eut terminé son nettoyage, il sortit pour aller jouer avec Snow.

**A Suivre**

Et voilà, le chapitre 11 est terminer.

Vous devez vous demander comment tous cela va se terminer ? Et bien vous serez ça en lisant les prochains chapitre ! !

Nous espérons que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Désolé pour ce GRAND retard !

Kiss

Nyanko

et

Shin'


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Nous nous excusons pour avoir posté un chapitre avec autant de fautes. Nous avons poster celui qui n'avais pas été corrigé. Voilà le chapitre qui est corriger ;) !!

Bonne lecture

____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 12

____________________________________________________________________

Duo et Lucrézia sortirent du cinéma. Ils se dirigèrent vers la crêperie qui se trouvait juste en face. Duo se tourna vers Lucrézia. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du cinéma, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

-Lulu ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Duo, un peu inquiet pour son amie.

-Non, ça va. Je me demandais simplement ... le garçon qui est chez toi ? C'est qui ?

-Un ... ami.

-Et tu embrasses tes amis sur la bouche ? Duo, ne viens pas me dire que c'est un simple ami ! s'exclama Lucrézia avec un sourire.

-Bon, ok, j'avoue que je suis amoureux de lui ! Ça te va ? Mais n'en parle à personne, rien n'est officiel entre nous.

-Et lui, il t'aime ? J'en déduis que oui, puisqu'il t'a embrassé !

-Et bien, je sais pas, en fait. Fit tristement Duo.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, notre histoire est assez compliquée. Je ne peux pas tout te dire en détail, même voir rien te dire du tout, mais en tout cas, ça fait longtemps que je suis amoureux de lui.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Parce que moi, je ne suis pas ! Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?

-Moi, 15 ans. Lui, à peine 2 mois.

-Heuuuu ? Comment ça ce fait ?

Duo poussa un profond soupire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout lui raconter. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et commença le long récit de ses rencontres avec Heero.

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour tout lui raconter? Bien sûr, il n'omit aucun détail, sinon, cela n'aurait servi a rien de lui dire.

Quand il eut fini, Lucrézia ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais au moins, elle savait tout. Il baissa les yeux.

-Tu me prends pour un fou ? Demanda finalement Duo, a mi-voix.

-Non, je me demande simplement si tu t'es inspiré de ça pour faire ton livre ?

-Tout ce qui est dans ce livre est la vérité – répondit Duo.

Lucrézia continua de le fixer. Elle trouvait cette histoire complètement irréaliste, mais tous se tenait quand même. Comment Heero aurait-il pu avoir des flash back si il ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Comment Duo aurait-il pu inventer une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu et la rencontrer "par hasard" 15 ans plus tard ?

Cette histoire ne pouvait qu'être vraie. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas comment Duo n'avait pas craqué. Il lui avait dit:

-Mais, pendant des années, j'avais pensé qu'il était mort.

Comment peut-on supporter l'hypothèse de la mort de l'être que l'on aime ? À sa place, elle serait devenu folle.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Pour ne pas devenir fou ? Comment as-tu supporté l'hypothèse que l'homme que tu aimais aurait pu être mort ? Demanda Lucrézia.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que je sentais au fond de moi qu'il était toujours en vie. Après, je me suis dit que si Heero était vraiment mon âme soeur, alors la vie nous réunirait un jour ou l'autre, c'est tout. C'est un peu naïf, je sais, mais bon, c'est ça d'être amoureux ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Lucrézia éclata de rire. Duo prenait toujours la vie du bon côté. Il pensait que la vie était trop courte pour s'embarrasser des détails, comme le regard des autres. Bien qu'il veuille toujours paraître parfait au yeux de ses amis et de sa famille.

Trowa était la personne la plus proche de Duo, même ses parents ne le connaissaient pas autant que lui.

-Mais assez parlé de moi, parlons un peu de toi ! Ça avance avec ton bel asiatique ?

-Duo !

-Allez ! Lance-toi, je suis sur qu'il a un faible pour toi. Wufei ne le laisse peut-être pas trop paraître, mais il a un coeur en or !

-C'est plus compliqué, Duo.

-C'est toujours ce que l'on dit quand on a la frousse, Lulu.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas une petite amie ?

-Il me l'aurait présentée !

Lucrézia poussa un soupire exaspéré. Quand Duo avait une idée dans la tête, il était impossible de lui en changer. C'est à peine si on ne voyait pas "cible verrouillée" clignoter sur son front. Et en ce moment, la cible, c'était elle ! Qu'est-ce que Duo pouvait être casse-pieds par moment.

-Duo, je t'en prie, cela ne sert a rien !

-C'est soit tu te décides, soit j'y vais pour toi !

-Duo, tu n'oserais pas !

Mais malheureusement, elle le connaissait trop bien et elle savait, grâce au petit sourire narquois qui ornait ses lèvres, qu'il serait tout à fait capable de le faire ! Elle sentit un frisson lui courir le long de l'échine. Pourvu que Duo ne lui dise rien ! Elle risquerait de l'égorger vif s'il osait. Et même si Duo était un peu dingue, il n'était pas suicidaire.

Duo n'avait aucune intention de révéler à Wufei les sentiments que Lucrézia avait pour lui. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Il voulait juste que Lucrézia surmonte sa peur du rejet et affronte ses sentiments en face.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Lucrézia. Qui sait, peut-être quand ne lui disant rien, tu loupes une magnifique histoire avec Wufei ? Tu ne seras vraiment fixée qu'en lui disant. Fit remarquer Duo.

-Comment tu t'y es pris, toi, pour dire à Heero que tu l'aimais ?

-C'est venu tout seul, on va dire.

-Venu tout seul ?

-Je lui ai tout dit, simplement. Bien sûr, j'ai eu peur qu'il le prenne mal, mais je lui ai dit. Il fallait que j'en ais le coeur net. L'idée d'avoir retrouvé ce petit garçon m'était devenue tellement absurde, que j'en doutais moi-même. Mais, finalement, il s'est avéré que c'était lui, et qu'il se "souvenait" en partie de moi. Qu'il se souvenait de notre première rencontre.

Il vit Lucrézia baisser la tête. Il leva la main et la posa sur la sienne.

-Et puis, même si Wufei ne t'aime pas, dis-toi que tu n'auras pas de regrets. Tu ne te diras pas: "si j'avais fait ça ou si j'avais dit ça, peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose". Je sais ce que tu penses: "c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire".

-Oui.

-Et j'en suis désolé, mais c'est ce que je me suis dit, quand j'ai dit à Heero que je l'aimais. Même si je ne lui ai pas dit: "je t'aime", il l'a compris tout seul.

Lucrézia resta silencieuse. Duo avait eu le courage de dire a Heero qu'il était amoureux de lui, alors pourquoi, elle, elle ne l'aurait pas ? Duo avait raison. Si elle ne tentait rien, jamais elle saurait si ses sentiments étaient réciproques !

-Très bien, j'irai lui parler, mais je ne te promets rien ! Fît-elle, résignée.

-C'est pour toi, que je dis ça, Lucrézia. Je suis ton ami, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres, c'est tout. Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

&&&&&

Duo ouvrit le portail et entra dans le jardin. Aussitôt, Snow vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Il le carressa quelques secondes avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la maison.

Le natté ouvrit la porte de sa maison sans faire de bruit. Il voulait surprendre Heero. Bien sûr, c'était à condition qu'il ne l'ait pas vu dans l'allée. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils.

Où était Heero ?

Il ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon. Personne. Il entra dans la cuisine. Personne. Il monta à l'étage et regarda dans toutes les pièces. Toujours personne. Il redescendit et entra de nouveau dans le salon.

Mais où pouvait être Heero ? Il lui avait dit qu'il serait de retour dans quelques heures. Peut-être était-il sorti ? Mais à part le bar et le parc, rien n'était ouvert. Il était peut-être parti faire un tour, tout simplement.

Mais il aurait quand même pu laisser un mot, pour que Duo évite de s'inquiéter. Heero faisait bien évidemment ce qu'il voulait, mais juste une petite note sur le frigo, bien en évidence, cela ne prend que dix secondes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'assit sur le canapé. Mais il se releva brusquement en entendant une exclamation. Il se retourna en vitesse pour découvrir Heero, allongé sur le canapé, une main sur les côté, avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage .... Il venait de s'assoire sur Heero !!!!!!

-Oh mon Dieu, Heero !! Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais pas vu que tu étais là ! J'avais cru que tu étais sorti. Se justifia Duo.

-C'est pas grave, mais pitié, la prochaine fois, regarde avant de t'affaler sur ton canapé. Murmura douloureusement Heero.

-Promis. Répondit Duo.

Heero se redressa et s'assit correctement. Duo n'était pas gros, mais il faisait quand même son poids. Duo s'assit à ses côtés, avec un regard inquiet, il demanda:

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, Duo, rassure-toi, mes côtes vont bien, elles sont juste un peu endolories. Répondit Heero en souriant.

Duo sourit à son tour, rassuré.

Mais quand il remarqua que Heero avait perdu le sien, il redevint sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, je me demandais ... quel sens avait pour toi, les baisers qu'on a échangés, il y a quelques heures ?

-Il me semblait pourtant que tu connaissais mes sentiments pour toi ?

-Tu ne me les as jamais dit clairement. Lui fit remarquer Heero.

-Et bien, je t'aime. C'est plus clair maintenant ?

-Oui. Mais, j'aurais très bien pu te repousser.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu aurais pu, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vraiment embrassé comme je l'aurais voulu. Parce que je voulais que tu sois sûr, que tu ne regrettes pas par la suite.

Heero ne trouva rien à répondre. Duo était vraiment adorable avec lui, se souciant plus de son bien-être à lui, que du sien. Il détourna la tête. Durant quelques secondes, plus un bruits ni un geste ne vint perturber le silence de la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sous son menton.

Cette dernière le força en douceur à tourner la tête. Il se laissa guider. Quand il eut Duo dans son champ de vision, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Avec lenteur, il vit Duo se rapprocher de lui. Il savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer.

Lorsque ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, Duo s'arrêta. Il voulait que ce soit Heeero qui l'embrasse, et non l'inverse.

Heero sembla comprendre, car il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, mais Duo l'intimidait un peu. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette soudaine intimidation. Pourtant, Duo était plus jeune.

Mais, surmontant ses doutes, il leva une main et la posa sur sa nuque. Duo ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Lui non plus ne l'empêcha pas de poser sa main sur sa joue.

Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas un chaste baiser, et Heero le comprit quand il sentit la langue de Duo se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Plus par envie que par instinct, il ouvrit la bouche pour la laisser passer.

Le court moment où leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, le temps fut comme suspendu. Heero n'avait jamais ressentit ça en embrassant quelqu'un, même si le nombre de personnes étaient restreint, voir pratiquement inexistant.

Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent, descellant leurs lèvres avec lenteur. Ils gardèrent les yeux fermés, pour faire durer le moment. Leurs souffles, qui étaient un peu courts, se mélangeaient. Leurs mains n'avaient pas changé de place.

Duo fini par rouvrir les yeux. Il sourit devant le tableau qui s'affichait à lui. ne pouvant une nouvelle fois résister à la tentation, il reprit les lèvres de Heero, encadrant son visage de ses deux mains. Le baiser fut plus profond et plus intense que le précédent. Même si Heero n'avait pas été très actif au premier baiser, il se rattrapait amplement sur celui-là, allant même jusqu'a en prendre le contrôle.

Les mains de Duo glissèrent sur sa nuque, caressant les petits cheveux.

Au travers du baiser, Duo sourit quand Heero fit glisser ses doigts sous sa tresse. En temps normal, il n'aimait pas trop que n'importe qui touche à ses cheveux, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Heero.

Il y a quelques années, il n'avait pas imaginé retrouver le petit garçon dont il était amoureux et aujourd'hui, il était chez lui, sur son canapé et il l'embrassait. Lui, qui avait tant prié pour le retrouver, il était maintenant exaucé.

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Heero, les embrassant encore, juste pour faire durer un peu plus le baiser, qu'il ne soit pas rompu en une seul fois. Il posa son front contre celui de Heero.

-Je t'aime, Heero. Chuchota Duo.

À Suivre

Et voilà, ainsi se clôture la fin de ce chapitre ! Mais que va bien pouvoir répondre Heero ? Cela, nous seules le savons et rien que pour vous embêter, nous avons décidé de le mettre uniquement dans le prochain et dernier chapitre !

Comment ça ? Nous, sadiques ? Du tout !

Néanmoins, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous à plus. Rendez-vous au prochain si vous voulez connaître la suite !

Kiss

Nyanko

Et

Shin'


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre:** Si loin, mais pourtant si près

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat, avec la colaboration de Nyanko

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Genre:** Romance

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous ... snif !

**NDA:** Cette fic, qui est une fic à chapitre, c'est la suite de "Halloween", "Noël", "Nouvel An"! J'ai proposé une suite et elle a été écrite ! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'ARC! C'est une fic qui a été écrite en collaboration avec Nyanko-Kuro, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Pour la raison suivant: je n'ai pas réussi à la commencer, donc, elle m'a aidé à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture

____________________________________________________________________

Si loin mais pourtant si près

Chapitre 13

____________________________________________________________________

_-Je t'aime, Heero. Chuchota Duo. _

Heero sourit. Duo l'avait dit avec tellement de douceur, qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit "je t'aime" avec autant de sentiments. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et souffla:

- Je t'aime aussi, Duo.

Avec joie, Duo reprit les lèvres du Japonais entre les siennes, pour ne plus les lâcher pendant un petit bout de temps.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, coupant leur baiser que quelques courts instants pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Quand Duo se sentit perdre le contrôle, il repoussa gentiment Heero. Ce dernier le regarda. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ? Il le fixa. Duo avait les lèvres un peu rouges, le souffle court, les yeux fermés. A vue d'œil, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Ca va ? Demanda Heero.

- Oui ... oui, ça va, rassure-toi. C'est simplement que .... rien, s'est passé. Sourit Duo.

- Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, tu peux me le dire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Duo, interloqué par les paroles de son ami.

Duo ne dit rien, devant la gêne évidente de son compagnon, avant de comprendre. Mais bien sûr, Heero avait cru que s'il l'avait repoussé, c'était parce qu'il s'y était mal pris.

- Mais enfin, Heero, que vas-tu chercher ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bien au contraire. C'est justement parce que tu t'y prenais trop bien, que j'ai dû mettre le frein à notre échange. J'avais simplement peur de ... d'aller trop loin. Tu comprends ? Expliqua Duo.

Heero acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais c'est vrai que lui-même trouvait que Duo ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions et de sensations en embrassant quelqu'un d'autre.

Heero sourit et finalement, reprit les lèvres de son nouveau compagnon.

&&&&

Duo se regarda dans le miroir avec satisfaction.

- Arrête de te regarder dans le miroir, tu es très beau. Entendit-il derrière lui.

Duo se retourna et trouva Heero à l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé contre le chambranle. Il était en simple jean avec une chemise bleu ciel. Duo, lui, avait un pantalon en toile noire et un pull violet. Ils se contemplèrent mutuellement quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que Heero quitte sa place et ne vienne l'embrasser. Comme à chaque fois, Duo dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Heero sourit devant ce simple geste. Pourtant, même si cela pouvait paraître bizarre, dans cette relation, c'était plutôt Duo, le dominant.

Pas que Heero soit soumis à proprement parlé, ni le natté d'ailleurs, mais c'est Duo qui avait tout fait. Lui qui lui avait rappelé les souvenirs qu'ils avaient eus ensemble durant son coma. Lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier. Lui qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler. Lui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Heero s'était seulement laissé guider par le natté. Alors s'il devait leur relation à quelqu'un, c'était bien à Duo.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Pourquoi cela ne se passerait pas bien ? Demanda Heero.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ce soir, tous ses amis venaient manger chez lui. Il les avait invités pour leurs présenter Heero. Car à part Lucrézia et Wufei et sa mère, personne d'autre ne le connaissait. Et encore, il l'avait simplement vu en passant, sans plus. Sauf sa mère, qui avait eu le loisir de lui parler véritablement.

Cela faisait une semaine que Heero et lui étaient officiellement ensemble.

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Duo sourit. Cela devait être Wufei, car il arrivait toujours avant les autres. Il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand il vit le Chinois sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonsoir Wufei.

Il s'effaça et laissa Wufei entrer dans la maison. Il le conduisit jusque dans le salon où Heero se trouvait déjà. Wufei, en le voyant, fronça les sourcils.

- On ne se serait pas déjà vu, par hasard ? Demanda Wufei.

Heero sourit, mais ne dit rien. Duo se retourna.

- Tu auras toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses, mais il faut que tu sois patient, okay ? Demanda Duo, avec un sourire mystérieux.

Wufei haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien de plus et s'installa sur le canapé. Il ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Duo ne revienne avec l'apéritif. Ils commencèrent à parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le temps où ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que les autres invités n'arrivent. En quelques minutes seulement, tout le monde était installé dans le salon, discutant de chose et d'autre. Certains, comme Trowa et Quatre, se demandaient qui pouvait bien être le garçon aux cheveux en bataille, à côté de Duo. Mais personne ne fit de remarque.

Heero regardait tour à tour les amis de son compagnon. Le petit blondinet, juste en face de lui, avait l'air très sympathique, seulement, l'autre garçon à côté de lui, plus grand, plus costaud, plus impressionnant, avait l'air un peu moins aimable, sans pour autant être méchant. Le chinois, qui été le premier arrivé, ne lui inspirait aucune méfiance. Même s'il pouvait avoir une allure sévère, il n'avait pas l'air méchant. La jeune femme, Lucrézia, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom, était aussi gentille qu'elle le paraissait.

Il posa son regard sur les parents de Duo. Il avait vu sa mère, lors de leur visite. Mais jamais il n'avait vu son père. Un homme d'à peine cinquante ans, grand, quand même assez costaud, lui aussi. Il lui inspirait beaucoup de sympathie. Sa mère, elle, en arrivant, lui avait fait la bise. Il la trouvait adorable. Ce petit bout de femme avait tout pour lui plaire.

Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir des parents comme ceux de Duo, mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il perdit son sourire. Duo avait tout pour être heureux. Que pourrait-il lui offrir ? Il avait une famille, des amis, il était beau, aimé de beaucoup de gens ! Alors que lui, il n'avait même plus de maison.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'un misérable comme lui pourrait lui apporter ? De l'amour ? C'était bien maigre, comparé à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait le remercier. Ou, du moins, cela ne serait jamais assez.

Il posa son regard sur Duo. Ce dernier, ne discutant plus avec personne, se retourna vers lui et vit sa mine triste.

- Heero ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

Duo lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Heero, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu as perdu le sourire. Fit remarquer Duo en se penchant vers lui.

Heero hésita quelques secondes avant de dire le plus bas possible, pour que personne n'entendent:

- Je viens simplement de me rendre compte que je ... ne te méritais pas.

- Pardon ! ! S'exclama Duo.

A cette réplique, tout le monde se retourna vers Heero et Duo.

- Qui t'a mis _ça _dans la tête?

Heero ne répondit pas, gêné à l'extrême. Lui qui avait tenté de rester discret, c'était loupé. Il sentit une main se poser sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Heero, réponds-moi. Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement, se rendant compte qu'il avait été un peu agressif sous le coup de la surprise.

Pourquoi Duo ne voyait-il pas la vérité en face ? Heero n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à lui offrir à part ses sentiments, alors pourquoi Duo s'obstinait à vouloir être avec lui. Toute cette semaine passée avec Duo en tant que petit-ami de ce dernier avait été magnifique, mais maintenant qu'il était confronté à son entourage, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que Duo méritait mieux que lui.

- Excusez-nous, nous revenons dans quelques instants. Fit aimablement Duo en prenant le poignet de Heero et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Duo le conduisit à la cuisine, pour qu'il puisse discuter tranquillement, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger.

- Heero, maintenant que nous sommes seules je veux une explication.

Heero poussa un soupir et se résigna à s'expliquer.

- Je me suis rendu compte que tu méritais mieux que moi. Regarde dans le salon, Duo. Tu es entouré de ta famille, de tes amis, de tous ceux que tu aimes. Où est ma place, à moi ? Tu as fait tellement de chose pour moi. Et moi, tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire, c'est être un fardeau. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, rien ne serait assez bien pour t'en remercier.

- Et tu ne t'es pas douté une seconde, que ce que je considérais comme un remerciement pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'était le fait que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Duo les larmes aux yeux.

- Si, mais que puis-je t'offrir d'autre ? Je n'ai plus rien, toute ma vie est partie en fumée il y a deux semaines.

- Je ne te demande pas la lune, Heero, le fait que tu m'aies donné ton cœur me suffit. Je ne veux pas d'argent ou autre, c'est toi que je veux. Expliqua Duo.

Heero détourna la tête. Il ne savait si ce que Duo disait était vrai, mais ses yeux lui donnaient envie de lui faire confiance. Jamais Duo ne s'était joué de lui. Jamais Duo ne l'avait fait souffrir. Bien sûr, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis une éternité.

Finalement, il capitula. Duo l'avait convaincu et puis, peut-être était-ce lui, qui se faisait de fausses idées. Duo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, alors il ne pouvait que le croire. Tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur lui, sur sa jeunesse, sur ses sentiments qui s'étaient développés à son égard. Comment aurait-il pu mentir ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il avait été dans le coma ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir son nom ? Et puis, surtout, d'où serait sortie cette couleur d'yeux, qui l'avait hanté pendant tellement longtemps ?

Un peu rassuré part ses pensées indiscutables, il se pencha et embrassa doucement Duo.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été stupide.

- Ce n'est rien, mais quand quelque chose ne va pas, surtout si tu doutes de mes sentiments envers toi, dis-le-moi.

- Je ne pense pas que j'en douterais à nouveau. A une seule condition. Que tu me dises si jamais tu commences à te lasser de moi ? Demanda Heero.

- Même si cela n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je t'en fais la promesse.

- Je t'aime. Souffla Duo.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Heero.

Heero enlaça Duo. Ce dernier posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent enlacé, simplement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent retourner au près des invités.

- Il va falloir leurs dirent. Fit remarquer Duo, juste avant de quitter la cuisine.

- Tu le fais ou je le fais ? Proposa Heero, malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, même voir pas du tout, les gens qui se trouvaient au salon.

- On y va tous les deux et je leur parle.

Heero acquiesça. Il suivit ensuite Duo dans le salon. En arrivant devant les autres, Duo prit la main de Heero dans la sienne et s'éclaircit la gorge, pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Quand toutes les têtes furent tourner vers lui, il sourit.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, je ne vous ai pas invité juste pour le plaisir, cette fois. Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais une nouvelle qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir. Bien que quelque uns d'entre vous s'en doute. Alors voilà ...

Il tourna la tête vers Heero et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Heero est mon petit ami.

Dans toute la salle à manger, des applaudissements fusèrent. Avec un grand sourire, Duo se retourna vers Heero et l'embrassa sous le regard bienveillant de sa famille et de ses amis.

Dieu lui avait accordé son vœu le plus cher : Heero !

Et il ferait tout pour le garder. Heero faisait désormais partie de sa vie, de sa famille. Il prenait une grande place dans son cœur, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Même si un jour leur histoire devait se terminer, chose qu'il n'espérait pas, il n'avait pas envie de couper les ponts avec Heero. Il voulait malgré tout rester ami avec lui. Et puis, n'oublions pas Snow, sans qui Heero ne serait peut-être pas ici.

Duo était la chose la plus précieuse pour lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à aimer une personne aussi fort. Il avait le cœur qui partait au triple galop dès qu'il croisait les yeux de Duo. Zeck ou un autre, ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre d'effet. Bien sûr, au début de sa relation avec Zeck, il avait chaud au cœur quand il croisait ses yeux. Mais au fil du temps, tout était parti. Leur relation comme leurs sentiments. Heero s'était demandé si Zeck avait jamais ressenti des sentiments comme lui en avait éprouvé pour Zeck. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse.

Mais maintenant, tout était terminé avec Zeck. Maintenant, seul Duo comptait pour lui. Plus jamais il ne voulait le quitter.

Alors qu'on pourrait croire que tout est terminé, une question se pose encore:

"Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Comment Duo avait-il pu voir Heero ou du moins son " esprit " alors, que ce dernier était dans le coma ? "

Comment ? Et bien, s'en doute que personnes ne le saura jamais vraiment.

Heero avait-il était envoyé près de Duo pour lui faire la morale ? Pour lui montrer tous les dangers qu'il courait, seul, le soir dehors ? Ou bien pour le raccompagner en sécurité, chez lui ? Ou bien, Heero, dans le coma, avait-il entendu l'appel de détresse de son âme sœur et était accouru pour l'aider ?

Personne n'aura jamais la réponse. Car si Heero ignore les raisons pour lesquels il se retrouvait auprès de Duo, alors personne ne pourrait éclaircir ce mystère.

- Je t'aime Heero.

- Je t'aime Duo.

La vie peut réserver de drôle de surprise des fois, et on ne sait jamais quelle forme elles peuvent prendre !

**OWARI**

Et voilou !! C'est fini.

Nous remercions ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette fiction jusqu'au bout et qui ont reviewé.

Nous remercions aussi la bêta de cette histoire: Bernie Calling !

Je remercie encore Nyanko pour son aide précieuse.

Et puis c'est tout ce que nous avons à dire.


End file.
